The Will to Go On
by LaniAhava
Summary: Time for Tsuna to become the official boss of Vongola is nearing, but something is still holding him back, which worries his guardians. Unfortunately Vindice gave them no time. Will Tsuna able to put himself together and how is Primo involved? Well one thing for sure, Tsuna's guardians will find him no matter where or when their boss is. Sequel to "Out of Time"
1. The escape attempt may fail…

**A/N: So this is the official sequel of "Out of Time" and somewhat of the "Out of Time: Special". It was too long for it to be one chapter for the "OOT: Special" story, so here we are.  
Anyways this is for the people who thought the first story was going to take place during first generation time.  
But seriously, thanks for your support and comments!**

**Disclaimer: I NEVER OWN THE KHR SERIES!**

**The Will To Go On**

**Chapter 1  
The escape attempt may fail…**

_It was dark and what looks like piles of piles of ashes surrounding the First Vongola boss. He stood frozen staring at the dimming flames on his hands. It left burnt marks on his gloves that should have able resist his flames…_

_The scenery changed to Primo standing in a circle with his eyes close. The circle had one arrow pointing North and a longer arrow a little toward East from the North direction._

_Powerful sky flames began to swirl around the man. He concentrated hard to push the flames into the clock beneath him. The comforting warmth that been part of him from the very beginning began to waned to nonexistence._

_"I pray in another time, we are together again, my friends," Giotto thought as he let silently tears fall. Soon his flames and his will…_

Tsuna woke up groggily and checked the time. It was almost time to wake up. Rubbing off the left over sleep from working till late at night on *shiver* paperwork, it seemed that it now is giving him weird dreams. Though it was worth it since Reborn said he would give him a nice surprise if he finishes it up before he goes asleep. He prays it wouldn't backfire on him, again. Fortunately, he found out what it was by the last page he filled out. They were all going for special training with the Vongola 9th generation in Italy.

* * *

Once Tsuna and his guardians along with Reborn arrived at the Vongola Mansion in Italy, Nonno, the ninth Vongola Boss, greeted them. After visiting old friends in Italy, Nonno, Reborn and Tsuna went to walk around the Mansion while the others left with the Ninth generation guardians for advice of their respective guardian duties.

"It has been a while, Tsunayoshi," Nonno began, "I am glad you starting to accept your title. In just in few months you will go through the Inheritance Ceremony though it will be again for you." Nonno chuckled, "Still the title will be different from what I originally envisioned."

"Yeah Neo Vongola Primo is going to be some getting use to after hearing the whole Decimo for so long," Tsuna nervously laughed. He looked away as he clutched his fists, feeling guilty.

"What's wrong _Dame-Tsuna_?" smirked Reborn, "Realizing your one month reprieve of no flames training is up?" Tsuna paled.

"Oh? Why is that? Did something happen?" Nonno looks at Tsuna in worry.

"Oh no, nothing happen! Its just...um?" Tsuna glances at Reborn who huffs.

"This idiot just did something reckless _again,_" Tsuna frowns at this, but gaps at his tutor, remembering something that had been eluding him.

"AHHH!" Nonno barely holding in the urge to jump while subtle looks around, wondering what had scared his honorary grandson.

Tsuna points at Reborn accusingly, "I bet you thought it was hilarious to fool me that your older self was your friend or something!"

"I don't know whatever you mean, Yo~shi." Tsuna glares menacingly at Reborn who just pets Leon feeling amused. They both blinked when they heard laughter next to them. It was Nonno.

"I see, I understand what you meant about not _currently_ his student, let alone Mammon's," Nonno heartily laughed, "not to mention turning down my offer to join Vongola when you already are by blood."

"I don't have what it takes to be boss," Tsuna mutters quietly. _Especially with my condition, _Tsuna glances at Reborn who raised his eyebrow in questioning, _I have yet to tell anyone in exception of Verde. When Reborn founds out, he'll kill me, _Tsuna sighs.

"Tsunayoshi," Nonno softly looks at his successor, "it's not about power, but by your heart and those willing to stand by you to protect what is most precious."

"And I must be willing to able to do so with them," Tsuna puts in as he looked at the darkening sky through a high window, unable to face his grandfather. Nonno unaware of Tsuna's doubts smiles, agreeing his verbal response, yet the older man felt something was wrong.

The trio became silent until they entered the dinning hall and Tsuna half-heartily greeted his guardians. Tsuna tried to ignore Reborn's blank stare burning from sitting next to him throughout late dinner. That cemented for Tsuna to confess that night.

* * *

"Spill it Dame-Tsuna," Tsuna was facing gunpoint when he entered his room. By the looks of things, Reborn already took part of Tsuna's room to himself and Leon, never mind Reborn had his own room. Tsuna mentally groaned. He had hoped he at least had more time to mentally prepare, but by Reborn signaled him with his green gun to the center of the room. Tsuna quickly obeyed his tutor. Reborn kept his aim of his green gun at Tsuna as they sat on the room's floor. Tsuna bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," Tsuna swallowed a hard lump and tried again before Reborn thought he meant in confessing to him, "I can't be boss, especially now."

"Dame-Tsuna I thought we already went through this," Reborn growled.

"Well that was before..!" Tsuna looked at Reborn in reproach, but looked down, cutting off.

"Before you went time jumping?" Reborn softly asked.

Tsuna felt Leon licking his fingers, realizing he was no longer at gunpoint, Tsuna elaborated, "Not that simple...actually that helped me strengthen my _resolve _that maybe I can do this if I survive through all those jumps_,_ but…" Tsuna tightly gripped his pants feeling ashamed. Reborn patiently waited for Tsuna to get his thoughts in order.

"Reborn did you ever wonder what Kawahira meant that day, when we last saw him," Reborn frowned, "and whose blood was on his kimono?"

"I'm guessing it's the reason you have been acting paranoid," Reborn blankly responded.

Tsuna stared at him for a long second before laughing hysterically, "You know whose is it Reborn," when his tutor said nothing, Tsuna went on, "I **died** as in I actually went into the ring and began to engrave **my time** into the ring die," Reborn let him talk not moving from across where Tsuna sat, but his eyes barely hide his anguish and wouldn't hide it under his hat for his student, "that only happens when, **not if**, the Vongola boss dies!" Tsuna was confessed staring desperately to his tutor, something he been wishing to do since the Time Jump Incident.

Since then the nightmares had never stopped. Reminding him of his condition, his lack of...

"Reborn," Tsuna's voice took in resigned note. Something Reborn hadn't heard for a long time from his student who faced an end apocalyptic future that will never be, turned a large misunderstanding into a powerful friendship, from someone who fought feared Vendice to save _him_ of all people. Now he finds out his student died. Why is his student always gets involved in these situations?!

"My flames and my resolve suffered, I spoke with Verde," when Tsuna said this, Reborn growled at him. Tsuna pouted at him, almost like in familiar grounds for Reborn, "I was afraid, ok! And he confirmed it."

Tsuna sobered up and explained, "Did you know that time you guys showed up? It was the second time for me," Tsuna's eyes glazed over lost in his memories/nightmares, "the first time was that you guys didn't come in time," Reborn flinched at Tsuna's unmeant accusation, "just when I choose to give up my flames and he said, if I was sure if my family will come for me."

"We did, Boss," Reborn pulled his fedora down.

But Tsuna seems to ignore him, "But before I said anything, **He** shot me! I wasn't strong enough! I couldn't even say goodbye to you and I feared he would finish you guys off since I wouldn't able to! Sure he is gone, but now I fear the ring's power is broken as I am because with the time aspect of the ring is now destroyed, I'm feeling emptier by each passing day," Tsuna's eyes showed panic that wasn't nothing compared to his usual dame self.

"Idiot! You should've said something before!" Reborn growled.

"Easy for you to say! The ring no longer can reject or accept anyone anymore. I just broke a heirloom!"

Reborn resisting his urge to bashed his student's head with his 10-ton hammer, but he knows it will not help his student this time, "It doesn't take a silly ring for you to be Vongola boss!" Reborn's hard to read face showed mix of emotions of wanting to beat his student for him to understand, "You proven more than enough!"

"You don't understand!" Tsuna stood up and glared down at his tutor fighting off the empty feeling trying to swallow him again, "I made a mistake! How can I protect anyone if I don't have sky flames!"

"Then let the others do their jobs and protect you!" Reborn stood up and glared up at his student. His height difference meant nothing to him, only trying to figure out a way to snap his stupid student from being angst-y.

"That's stupid! Whatever happened to stand by them? Well now I can't! I might as well be crippled with no flames!" Reborn's eye twitched and Leon transformed back into his gun and wondered how much trouble he will be to actually cripple his idiot student.

Tsuna glared at Reborn, but slumped his shoulders no longer caring. Reborn began to give off killing intent at the dead look his student began to get, but Tsuna wasn't affected to it. Reborn didn't like how his hitman senses…no the feelings for the student he took under his wing, looking so defeated making him want to kill something.

"I'm truly am useless, I failed you Reb-," suddenly Tsuna's eyes widen.

He looked around frowning inciting Reborn to ask, "What– ?"

Reborn then curses as chains appeared from the darkest corner of the room and ensnarled his student.

"Oh he** no! You are not taking my student before he gets the tongue lashing and torture he deserves!" Reborn jumps on the chains as it pulled Tsuna into the now visible portal to Vindicare Prison.

* * *

Tsuna's guardians knew ever since Time Jump Incident, Tsuna wasn't himself. He became more withdrawn and spoke half-hearted at best. They were worried. So the guardians took turns to keep an eye of their precious sky. Reborn may or may not notice, but he didn't stop them from stalking Tsuna.

Now they were in Italy, Tsuna seemed to calm down. Though he looked around nostalgically, especially when they visited the Bovino Mansion. For example the science department which Octavio is in charge of, squealed at Tsuna and saying something about they figured out what went wrong. Tsuna was very flustered that Mukuro mock him for it. Hayato threaten to blow him up for making Juudaime feel more uncomfortable. They felt relieved when Tsuna smiled then.

When they returned to the Vongola Mansion, they all went to their separate ways to their designated Guardian Duty 101 lessons, trusting Reborn will watch over him.

Then at dinner, the guardians' worry doubled. Reborn had been glaring at Tsuna through the whole dinner. They could tell the hitman wanted to ask something very important: something that may answer whatever is bothering Tsuna. If Reborn cannot get Tsuna to talk, they will since it has gone long enough. Fortunately and unfortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

That night, they felt it, the cold dread washing over them. They felt it deep within their flames, a feeling or a deep instinct calling them to find their boss. Quickly, the guardians rushed out of their rooms and slammed opened Tsuna's door. They were barely made it to see Reborn jumping into a familiar black portal.

"**Vindice!**" Mukuro shouted the word like a curse as the guardians stared in different levels of shock. Mukuro fearing what it meant for Tsuna tried to jump into it, but the portal had closed.

"Guess Tsuna-nii been found out," Lambo broke the ensuing silence staring at the innocent looking wall. He was rewarded with everyone's glares on him.

"So...did you ever went around fixing that tracking device on Tsuna that locates him even through time just in case?" Takeshi interrupting plans of relieving stress on the nervous lightning guardian. In response, Hayato darkly smirks and takes out his trusty Vongola X-Phone.

* * *

Bermuda greeted with only one Vindicare guard with him, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo, Yoshi. Many names, one punishment."

Tsuna glared at them, "Took you long enough."

"Getting a bit suicidal there, don't you think, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn mentally sighed when Tsuna ignored him. He turned to Jagger and Bermuda, "What do you guys want? Shouldn't you be busy guarding the flame jar of the Tri-Ni-Set?"

"It's stable for the time being and we had to clean up lose ends. Especially if that lose end can fix what he had damaged," Bermuda responded.

"Especially when we tried everything else already," Jagger muttered with a hint of exhaustion.

Before Tsuna or Reborn could ask what they meant, they were forced to follow the Vindicare guard and Bermuda to the portal room. Reborn raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do to my student? Make him clean up his mess? Looks fine to me."

"All except one," they pointed at one portal that looked very unstable, "We need sky flames-"

"**No,**" Tsuna huffed, barely resisting the dark feeling that resides in Vindicare Prison.

"We didn't finish asking what we need, boy," Jagger growled.

"I do not wield sky flames anymore hence I am unable to help," Tsuna crossed his arms in defiance.

"We are also aware of your mental instability," Tsuna spluttered at Bermuda statement.

"You've been alone so long with a stubborn strong will at not showing true weakness of how deeply troubled you are that it was no surprise you relapsed in your lack in self-worth. Vongola's true power resides in time. Furthermore since your sets of rings are the only Tri-Ni-Set power still manifesting in the outside world, when the power breaks, our time will ceased to exists."

"What are you saying?" Reborn asks.

Tsuna fists shook in anger, "Checkerface already said that, but you don't have to worry about my power going berserk since I don't have it anymore."

"Ah, but you didn't get it sealed like it should have been, did you? Because the timing of that lightning child reversing time, your very essence became unstable and you feel broken don't you, boy?" he stares dully at Tsuna.

Tsuna remembers when his flames began to seal his time within the ring, but something forcibly took him out, breaking something. He paled at Bermuda's next words, which were said to Reborn, "The boy is neither dead or alive. He must choose from deep within his broken time. A broken watch has no use, so fix it or throw it away. Vongola cannot have someone who is damaged and yet wishes to change others. Its hypocrisy and its dangerous to be out in the world."

"You are aware what happens to those we deem dangerous, do you?" Jagger clarified.

Reborn growls as he see Tsuna looking horrified, wondering if that is what is wrong with him, "Then what is your true purpose for MY student being here then?"

"We help with the choice," ever so casually and unexpectedly a chain pushed a still shocked Tsuna into the unstable portal.

Reborn took out a furious Leon gun and threaten the present Vindice, "You will bring his guardians here and fix this mess-up therapy of yours. I am not letting my student go to unknown places by himself again! Especially in his condition," A portal was destroyed in warning, "**Be aware **that I am not amused." Bermuda nodded at his frustrated guard.

"Do as the greatest Arcobaleno asks," Bermuda mocked Reborn, but did as Reborn asked.

**A/N: Aww no first generation..yet! Well see you fellow readers until the next chapter!**


	2. Horrible Timing

**A/N: Here is the new waited chapter with the first generation guardians (most of them anyways)!  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own KHR.**

**Chapter 2  
Horrible Timing**

It would have been another peaceful day in a small town surrounded by nature in Japan. Today Ieyasu, who once was known as Giotto, sensed familiar flames from a certain clear pacifier child near the edge of the forest. He grew worried.

Quickly he turned to his pregnant wife with his wife, "I will be back, Miku-chan."

"Hurry back, I finally able to find a recipe for an Italian dish from-" She smiled sadly when Ieyasu, whose face turned blank for a second before smiling gratefully, "Go on and follow that woman intuition of yours!"

Ieyasu puts his hands on his heart, "You wound me milady, for I am man. Even so I would always be there to protect you no matter how much little faith you have me as a man." He ignored a phantom pain and left his giggling wife.

* * *

Hayato let out a long string of curses as he stared at his V-X Phone. Takeshi frowned and tried to read over Hayato's shoulder. He sighed. It was all gibberish to him.

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED OCTUPUS HEAD?!" Hayato ignored the insult, but focused on the question.

"He just went to Primo's time!" Hayato explained to Ryohei.

Takeshi winced at this, "Tsuna won't be happy at time jumping again." Hayato threw "you think?" look at him.

"Oya! Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?" Mukuro interrupted.

Chrome softly asked Hayato to distract him from verbally attacking or bombing Mukuro, "Can you call Bossu, Storm-san?" Hayato frowned, but nodded.

Everyone hold their breath in anticipation while Hayato dialed and waited for Tsuna to pick up. After a second of waiting, they heard a piano piece ringtone go off nearby. Everyone as one turn to stared at the ringing orange V-X phone on Tsuna's bedside table. Hayato picked it up and pocketed his boss' phone.

"Stupid herbivore," Kyoya began to leave when a portal appeared.

Before they attacked it, the guardians heard Reborn's voice with a hard edge ordered, "Don't attack. Hurry up and get your butts over here, so we can beat these idiots on attacking one of ours."

Some of the guardians had mix feelings of entering the Vindice, wondering if it's a hoax from the Vindice, but Kyoya and Mukuro jumped into the portal without a second thought.

Chrome tighten her hold of her trident and softly said, "Lets save Bossu." She followed the two destructive guardians into Vindice. At this, the rest knew they had to take the chance. Takeshi's eyes sharpen as Ryohei tighten the bandages on his hands, both nodded to each other and entered as well. Lambo let out a whimper when Hayato dragged him into the closing portal.

Only to be faced with something more intimidating.

It was a showdown between Bermuda and Reborn. One can barely breathe within Vindicare Prison, but between those two, one would prefer to go through the Representatives battles again. Hayato tried to distract himself by sending a text message to the mechanics until his phone gets use to the poor signal Vindicare Prison had.

"I really don't understand the relationship between student and mentor," drawled Bermuda.

"Jealous?" smirked Reborn.

"Why? To turn soft and deny what he needs with what I want?" retorted Bermuda.

"Pot met kettle," Reborn coldly smiled with Leon sticking his tongue out.

"So mature," if there were no bandages covering him, Bermuda would have rolled his eyes.

The Vongola guardians and the rest of Vindicare subtlety inch away from the quarreling children.

"You better not be thinking of stealing my student," Reborn began to lose his cool.

"I only take in survivors," Bermuda casually brushes off Reborn's threatening tone.

Hayato's phone beeped, "Aha! Got the signal! Its this portal!" Hayato interrupted the two fighting toddlers. He ignored them when he called the Vongola mechanics. Though he did fidget when Reborn and Bermuda glared at him at the interruption.

Still it doesn't change the fact he was so glad he will be able to save his precious Juudaime soon and the mechanics had called so quickly, "Did you mechanics found a way for one to return after entering the portal?"

Hayato scowled at the screen that showed Giannini nervously glanced behind him at Spanner who nodded.

"Well?" Hayato impatiently asked after a long silence from them.

"The portal will send you near the location where Vongola is, but we theorize when you return, time will pass slower here, irrelevant of the time you been over there," Spanner responded. Giannini typed furiously and tried to not look suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah, but how is the return trip? You send me a message that you found a way," Hayato scowled darken as they tried to procrastinate to answer.

"Oi! Giannini, tell him, he did ask you," Spanner went back to work after pushing the communication screen at Giannini's direction.

Giannini whimpered, "You will be able to return," then ducked at the rest of his response, "under certain conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Hayato snapped.

"Well…" he glanced over Hayato's shoulder. Realizing who he could be staring at, Hayato's anger turned to resigned air.

"Reborn," Hayato verbalized his thoughts for the confused guardians.

"Of course! Dame-Tsuna owes me big time for hiding something this big from me," growled Reborn.

"I'm surprised you found time when you're little busy," Mukuro smirked, "fighting your title as Tsunayoshi's tutor." Hayato finish up his call and waited for them to load the app to go home into his phone, so he can send it to the other V-X phones even if he has no idea how to activate it.

"Watch it you," Bermuda threaten, no longer being aloof, "that kid cannot go rampant, its dangerous."

"Bossu has sky flames. not flames of wrath," Chrome pointed out.

"Even to his own guardians," Bermuda commented in mock sadness, "not surprised if even his tutor who been with him longer didn't realize his condition," Bermuda directed it at Reborn.

"Says the one who knows all and couldn't figure out who attacked your portals until now," Reborn retorted back.

"Wouldn't you like to know the story of how we succeeded to do so," Bermuda cackled.

"Well, lets go you lot," Hayato commanded no longer want to stay to hear another fight. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Kyoya already jumped into the portal in mid-order.

"EXREMELY WAIT FOR ME!" Ryohei jumped after him.

Lambo walked toward the portal without prompting, but panicked at the last minute.

"Come along little cow, kufufu," Mukuro used his trident to push Lambo into the last steps to enter the portal. He went after him, amused by the retreating screams of big brother betrayal from Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome sighed in disappointment and followed.

Hayato tried to ignore the glaring contest behind him between Reborn and Bermuda and muttered, "Here we go again", he muttered to himself, then turned to a grinning Takeshi.

"After you," Takeshi signaled Hayato toward the portal.

"Tch! Together as Juudaime's right and left ha-AHHH!" Takeshi laughed as he pulled Hayato into the portal while Hayato was talking.

* * *

"Young man? Are you alright?" a slightly accented Japanese voice asked. Tsuna groaned as he blinked at the bright light that was partially covered by a silhouette of a person.

"Who…?" Tsuna frowned as he tried to ask. His sight adjusted and almost had a heart attack. _ PRIMO?!_

"Am I dead?" Tsuna dumbly asked.

"Sorry to turn you down, but I am happily married," Primo chuckled. Tsuna blinked at this and realize the man took the question the wrong way. Tsuna resisted to further humiliate himself to his ancestor and try to play it safe by introducing himself, not realizing he responded in Italian, "Hello, my name is Yoshi."

Primo frowned. Plan success: Fail. Yeah like someone like him can fool the man who started the great Vongola Famiglia.

Tsuna responded in resignation, "My name is Tsunayoshi," Tsuna is no way saying his last name in case Primo took it up yet.

"Well, welcome Tsunayoshi, but if you don't mind you must follow me to the town for some questions." Tsuna mentally groaned and nodded. Then wondered if he imagined Primo speaking in Japanese earlier.

* * *

Near the coast walked two men to town to ask the locals questions. A young Japanese-born man wearing a long white and blue robe was up ahead deep in thought when suddenly something or someone appeared out of nowhere into an open path. He went in the defensive as he stared at two unknown people sprawled in front of him. The other man with tattooed flames on the side of his face, who was with the Japanese man, barely caught up to him and notice his defensive stance. He asked, "Che! Stupid Swordsman, what's up with hold up?"

"Pardon G-san," the old-Japanese dressed man began who had his sword pointed in front of him in surprise, "these people showed up out of thin air like demon spirits of some kind."

"Wha-" G began, but was interrupted by the mention people.

"Haha, wow look at this Hayato! You were right it is about **that time**, " Takeshi commented and as an after thought, "that sword looks like mine too!"

* * *

A ship nearing to a Japanese dock, holds passengers from different lands and time...

"Yare, yare, as if that was scary," Lambo stared at his predecessor in shame who was foaming in his mouth. Lambo almost able to act nonchalant as his older self. Almost.

"Oh~ then why are your legs shaking you cowardly cow?" Mukuro smirked at the casual look of the boy who couldn't hide his fear of the mist guardian as the next possible victim.

"Shu-shut up, Lambo-sama just doesn't have his sea legs yet!" The almost 7 year-old protested.

"Kufufu, my, the great Lambo doesn't have his sea legs yet?" Mukuro walked over the comatose Lampo toward the shaking boy.

"Mukuro-sama someone is coming," Chrome interrupted. Then they heard crashes and yells of maximums and extremes.

"- MELY TRUE!" A familiar shout was heard in the hallway near their cabin door. Then door to Lampo's cabin burst opened.

"Onii-san," Chrome greeted Ryohei.

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY DO TO THE FIRST LIGHTNING GUARDIAN?!"

"What?!" A religious man pokes his head into the cabin, "Lampo!" then the man turned toward the future guardians, "How ungrateful and unmerciful are you? Confess your sins lest you suffer maximum punishment!"

"Lambo-sama confesses nothing, but this demon here might need heavy duty exorcism," Lambo pointed at Mukuro.

He glared at the child, "Oya, oya I'm fine with the way I am, right Chrome?"

She was quiet as if contemplating his question. Mukuro good eye twitched, "Chrome-chan?"

She shook her head, "We have a mission to fulfill, Mukuro-sama."

"Oh your missionaries to the maximum?" Knuckle, the 1st Vongola sun guardian asked. At this Lambo snorted, but Mukuro butted his trident at Lambo's stomach.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY SEEKING OUR EXTREME SKY!" Ryohei punched the air in determination.

Knuckle tilted his head, but smiled, "Then you can join our journey as well!"

"Nooo! Not with that traitor look-a-like," Lampo, who woke up to Knuckle's statement, whined. He flinched when he saw Mukuro casually twirled his trident before asking, "Um, have you found Alaude, yet?"

"Oh! We are arriving to the harbor to the maximum! The others have already arrived on the other ship, but Alaude wanted to catch up on his sleep, so he already booked an inn." At this Lambo stared at Chrome while Mukuro darkly chuckled.

"I BET HIBARI IS ALSO TAKING AN EXTREME NAP TOO!" Knuckle stared at Ryohei with a strange expression.

"Well you better hope your friend isn't with Alaude or he's dead man walking or optimistically: arrested," Lampo warned.

The future guardians stared at each other then looked in different levels of pity at them. Lampo shivered.

"By the way, its already afternoon, why are you on your pajamas?" Lampo asked them, while looking down on them. Then they stared at Lampo's pajamas.

"Hypocrite," deadpanned Chrome. The tenth generation guardians laughed at Lampo's stammer a response.

* * *

In the inn near a Japanese dock, there was a room chosen specifically away from the crowded and lively town. It was perfect for peace and quiet. That is until dark portal spit out a flying demon….

"Hn?" the temperature of the room dropped to almost absolute zero from abruptly woken slumbering cloud user detective. The demon prefect or Kyoya glared at room's occupant, unfazed by the change of temperature or dark glare of promised death.

"I want a fight you carnivore after a bite a certain omnivore turned herbivore to death," for once Kyoya ignored a fight and began to leave the room. Alaude wasn't having it, especially after interrupting his precious nap.

"Prepare to be arrested to breaking the peace," Alaude took out his handcuffs. Kyoya kept ignoring him and jumped off the second floor window.

Alaude turn furious and put on his trench coat and followed the almost nonexistent trail.

**A/N: How is that for first contact with the first generation, well most of them since Daemon won't be involved and yet he will be in a sense *hint-hint* :3  
Lastly, I want to thank you for following/fav this story to **_Fanais, IrisAnemone, jheun15, mikahina, DestinyOfTime, Dixia, _**and**_ Sunshinetraveller94_** along with**_ Sora Rider X and tofldh _**for your reviews *****bows gratefully***


	3. Who are you?

**A/N: Yes! Next week has arrived! Onwards to the story**

**Disclaimer: Tis true, I never had ownership of the story of KHR!**

**Chapter 3  
Who are you?**

"Why did you do it Bermuda?" Reborn asked as he stared at the unstable portal.

Bermuda was silent for a minute before saying, "I believed the young boy was similar to me."

"He will never– " Reborn turned to glared Bermuda.

"You are right **when **it was before he lost his flames and his naive, yet strong resolve. The boy lost his flames similar to what happen to us original Arcobaleno, before I became overwhelmed by the night.

I saw how the darkness began to take root within his soul and noticed how your voice was just about beyond the boy's reach. I wasn't about to let him become me or **worse**," Reborn somehow knew Bermuda was smirking underneath those bandages.

"You're bluffing!" Reborn glared.

"You're right," Reborn's eye twitch, but Bermuda turned to stare at the unstable portal, "but I had seen a case similar to his, the question is, what would he do?" Bermuda shrugged.

"He's **my student** and I know he will overcome this," growled Reborn.

"Yes, he has much potential as Neo Vongola Primo," Bermuda unemotionally replied back.

Reborn scowled, _Obviously, he's my student, and I have faith together him and his guardians will prevail this setback._

* * *

The ship arrived to the harbor and the Vongola Guardians decided to split up to cover more ground to find the ones that arrived before. Knuckle, Lambo, and Mukuro in one and the other group Lampo, Ryohei and Chrome.

"Hmmm," Lampo pondered as he looked around with one eye open.

"What are you doing?" Chrome curiously asked. Somehow Chrome convinced Mukuro to take care of Lambo while she traveled with Ryohei and Lampo. Before Knuckle and his group left, Knuckle gave a worried glance at his fellow guardian. Lampo just ignored him.

"We need to blend in and personally I cannot have you walking around on those... clothes," Lampo shuddered.

"WHAT IS EXTREMELY WRONG? IF YOU EXTREMELY WANT, I CAN EXTREMELY WEAR MY BOXING SHORTS!"

Chrome was unfazed when Ryohei took off his pajamas and stood in his boxing shorts. It wasn't the same for Lampo; he yelped and rushed to cover Chrome's eye.

"What is wrong with you?! Not in front of a lady!" Lampo protested.

"Onii-san has shorts underneath? Mukuro-sama said you had nothing under your pajamas," Chrome casually commented while pushing Lampo away with her trident.

"SOME MEN DO, BUT ANY EXTREME MEN MUST BE PREPARED TO EXTREMELY FIGHT AT ANY TIME WITHOUT BRINGING EXTREME DISHONOR!" Ryohei yelled a bit louder than usual.

Chrome gave him an unblinking stare. Ryohei gave her a strained grin for a minute longer before he bowed his head in defeat.

"Or...Kyoko-chan might have threaten to cook that purple unextreme food she extremely learned from Octopus head's sister," Ryohei blushed as he rubbed his nose in embarrassment.

"Argh! Here take my coat until you can get something decent to wear!" Lampo interrupted. Then he pulled the duo into nearest clothing store.

Once they entered, they looked around. The store had many different kinds of silk materials and different kimonos. Someone coughed next to them to catch their attention. They turned and faced with a fake friendly Japanese tailor.

"Morning gentlemen and young lady, how may I assist you?" The tailor asked.

"First get this guy something to wear, he kind of outgrew his clothes," Lampo responded frowning the unashamed Ryohei.

"Of course good sir, do you have a specific budget in mind?" The tailor nodded and looked expectedly at Lampo.

"Eh?" Lampo open both of his eyes realizing he left his money behind, not to mention he use to go on credit back in Italy.

"Money or something to barter with?" he asked impatiently at Lampo then to the other two who stared confused.

"Uhhhhh?" Lampo paled.

"If you cannot pay then-" began the tailor threatening at the panicking former first generation Lightning guardian.

"Ding! Dong!" a young woman cheered when she entered the shop. They stared at her. She gave a look at them of "you never seen a pregnant woman before being silly?"

"Ah Miku-sama!" the tailor went back to a kind businessman mode again.

"Oh stop!" giggled the woman, "have you seen my husband?"

"Oh Ieyasu? Yeah he's at the town hall with-"

"What?! And he didn't at least leave me a message? Today was suppose to be his day off!" stomped the woman, then she groaned holding her abdomen.

"Ah a lovely woman at one of her greatest moments of her life shouldn't be stressed," Lampo guided her to a seat.

"Such manners for someone so young!" gushed Miku switching from an angry bear ready to bit someone's head off, to a bubbly happy woman.

"Extremely reminds me of little Lambo's cousin who's also name Lambo..." Ryohei loudly whispered to Chrome while staring at Lampo. She giggled, then looked surprised at doing so.

At this Miku noticed her and squealed in joy, "Such lovely vibrant color your hair has!" She ruffles Chrome's hair, which makes Chrome stiffen for a second before calming down, but was confused for feeling such peace.

Miku giggled again, "And such strong look in your eye! I wish if I ever had a daughter, she would be someone as cute and confident as you!" Chrome blushed.

"EXTREME! MY SISTERS ARE THE EXTREME BEST! THANK YOU EXTREMELY KIND LADY!" Ryohei cheered next to the seated woman.

"My, my, you three has successfully butter me up!" The mentioned trio looked at her confused until the woman turned to the tailor, "Anything they buy here, put it on Ieyasu's tab."

Lampo protested, "Please don't do that milady..."

"Nonsense, besides its what **he** gets for leaving me wait hours for the dinner I painstakingly made," she smirked. Chrome nodded understandingly while Ryohei flinched in guilt reminding of him at being at the other end of the situation. Lampo helped the pregnant woman stand up when she tried by herself.

The tailor appeared carrying a couple of soft fabrics into Miku's arms, "Please have some fabrics for your first child." Miku tried to protest, but the tailor insisted, "I will return with something for you to carry this and some clothes for these…customers." The tailor left to pick clothes for Ryohei, leaving the pregnant woman alone with the trio again.

"So I'm guessing you're out of town," Miku shifted the fabrics to her seat to look for some threads to make clothes. Lampo tried to volunteer to hold them, but was denied. He decided to just hover over her just in case, while closing one eye lazily.

"MORE LIKE EXTREMELY OUT OF TIME!" Ryohei explained.

"Hmm?" Miku looked up confused at not hearing right, since she was distracted when she found the right thread.

"What Onii-san meant, yes since we come from another country," Chrome corrected and coughed meaningfully at Ryohei.

"Oh foreigners? Just like Ieyasu!" beamed Miku.

"Yare, yare, from where?" Lampo opened both his eyes.

She opened her mouth, but she groaned again in sudden pain, "The baby got too excited," then looked at them, "Anyways, why are you here? For fun or looking for someone?"

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY PSYCHIC?! WE'RE LOOKING FOR MY EXTREME BROTHER!"

"Do you actually call everyone your siblings?" Lampo asked as he rolled his eyes.

Chrome ignored Lampo and Ryohei bicker and answered Miku's question, "Bossu been kind to us and made sure Mukuro-sama and the others have eaten. I know right now he is going through something difficult even though he wouldn't tells us. So we must find him since we almost lost him before."

Chrome gripped her trident, "I cannot let him deal with it alone..."

Miku's happy go-lucky face turned solemn, "One shouldn't brood alone too long let alone face their problems without support of their precious people." Chrome's eye widen, but before she asked anything, Lampo cried out behind them.

"Really?! Awesome!"

"Onii-san?" Chrome asked fearing for the possible subject of their conversation. Ryohei looks sheepish as Chrome began, "what did-"

Then tailor interrupted her, "Here it is Miku-sama!" She smiled gratefully at the tailor for the bag.

"Well here we part. I wish you luck on finding your brother," she inclined her head a little.

Lampo rushed to open the door for her and bowed in gratitude. She giggled as she went into the street.

"Now, you may choose something from this section, since Miku-sama was kind enough to pay for it," the tailor said.

"I'll choose," glared Lampo at them, "since I don't trust you two."

"THATS EXTREMELY UNFAIR!" Ryohei felt insulted at the implication at being untrustworthy.

"What? You might chose ugly clothes or something," Lampo huffed. At this Ryohei calmed down realizing it was for clothing and not what he had confessed earlier behind Chrome's back by accident. He did pale to what Lampo said next, "I don't want to hang out with you two with mismatch clothes especially since you're not in 'recent times.'"

Chrome turned to Ryohei who wouldn't look at her.

"**ONII-SAN…**" Chrome pointed out her trident in a threatening manner.

* * *

"-REEEEEMMMMMME!" Tsuna blinked and looked around.

"Did you hear-" Tsuna began, but Primo pushed him into a building.

"Morning Sawada-dono!" greeted a town official and he stared at Tsuna, "Oh a relative of yours? We have been having some weird visitors as of late."

"Maybe, but I need one of the interrogational rooms," Primo waved away dismissively.

"Ah scare the kid, what did he do? Mess with your wife or something?" some other men in the office joked asked.

"Just a foreigner," Primo responded. Tsuna decided to keep his mouth shut since he realize he is in Japan by the old relics that look brand new around the office and he had spoke to Primo in Italian earlier. _I'm doomed! _Tsuna thought.

* * *

Hibari smirked at losing Alaude in the town. _I guess hanging out with those herbivores had helped to tolerate_ _the crowds._ He scowled when someone crush into him.

"Oh my!" Hibari looked down and stared murderously to a brown haired woman. He notice she looked a bit wide and realize she's pregnant.

"Careful where you walk," reluctantly, Hibari helped her up.

"Oh thank you!" She was unfazed by his attitude, "I heard my husband was here," she chattered as they picked up her fallen fabrics, "he promise he was coming back from a quick errand for dinner that I made it especially for him," then her face darken maliciously, "**but he lied and he will regret it.**"

Hibari smirked, agreeing with her, "Rule breakers must be punished and bitten to death."

She blinked at his response and beamed, "That's right!" She tilted her head that really reminded Kyoya of a certain sky he knows, "Are you looking for someone? Usually people don't visit here much and I never seen you before."

"I'm going to bit the sky," Kyoya distantly responded while wondering what could be plaguing that herbivore-omnivore.

She stared at him confused, but smiled, "I wish you luck!" She thanked his help and left to search for her husband. Kyoya scowled when he sensed Alaude getting closer. Then he froze, realizing he been speaking in Japanese and wondered why he wasn't in Italy, which Vongola is located?

* * *

"-who send you?" Primo asked Tsuna. The young man sneezed in response and squirmed in his seat across from his interrogator who also happens to be his great great-great or something grandfather. Now he feels like a failure to be accused as a criminal by someone he admires. Yet he doesn't let it get to him as he looks up, "I don't wish to impose on anyone, I just wish to go home."

"That will be easily arrange, but something tells me you're hiding something big and involves with me," Primo stares hard at him, "I cannot have this town get involved on anything and since you spoke Italian even though you're clearly are Japanese, something isn't adding up. Care to explain?"

Tsuna sweated when Primo's stare bored into his soul and started to panic. _ HIEE! How will I tell him I broke the ring and Vongola became worse as the years went by? I'm really dame and I will never do any good…_

"Lady Miku?!" Someone from outside yelled. Tsuna noticed Primo tense.

"Is my husband here?" A young woman sweetly asked. Primo's eyes widen at this. Tsuna in the other hand grew afraid, wondering what could possibly able to unnerve someone like Primo.

"Er…yes, but he's busy-" a town official began, but the woman interrupted him.

"I am aware of that!" snapped a woman.

"Its um…with a.." a guard stuttered.

"Dangerous criminal!" another person quickly finished. Primo groaned and looked up at the door expectantly.

"Yeah, very dangerous…no wait, don't enter-!" the guard sounded panicked. Then door burst open, breaking the rice paper covering on some areas.

"Miku-chan?" Primo greeted her as if confused at her arrival. Tsuna stares at her and see her waddle toward them. When she looks at Tsuna, she squealed. Primo panics and tries to pull her away while Tsuna tried to struggle, but the young woman had a strong grip on him.

"There is nothing dangerous about you! Why, if I didn't know better I would say you are brothers or future son or something," Tsuna nervously laughed at this.

"Miku-chan, please let him go, besides I never seen him in my whole life," Primo tried to dissuade her, but its as if the words go over her head as she went on pinching Tsuna's cheeks.

Tsuna in the other hand was shocked by the young woman actions toward him. He's use to see this display being done to Lambo or Reborn or even to some of his guardians when the fan girls get lucky enough to catch them. He overhears the guards chuckling about the best interrogator is Miku not Ieyasu, who her husband. _Wait! That means she's my great-great-grandmother…_ Tsuna looks down and her swollen abdomen, and_ unborn great-grandfather…strangely enough its not as weird once I think about it more._ Tsuna hanged his head in resignation.

"-wonderful then! He will stay until he can travel again, since he came into our town with nothing on his back," clapped Miku.

"EH?!" Primo and Tsuna responded, too shocked by her sudden decision.

"But I'm a stranger!" "He could be a murder in disguise!" Tsuna and Primo responded simultaneously. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Well I made a lot of food and since you broke your promise, this means I will give some of your portion to this young man," Miku smiled at Tsuna, ignoring Primo's stricken face.

"Can we have some too?! Your food is the best!" the town officials asked. They were lingering at the doorway shamelessly eavesdropping on them.

"**No**," the guards fell to the ground at her harsh response, "you lied to me," _stab,_ "kept my husband from eating my food," _stab,_ "and tried to stop me. That is unforgivable." Tsuna had a sweat drop on his head at the sight of town officials begging forgiveness as they prostrate themselves on Primo's wife's feet.

**A/N: For those who don't know, Ieyasu is Vongola Primo, he changed his name when he went to Japan. So for a while I will be using Ieyasu and Primo depending on the situation.  
****Thank you for following from my other stories and first time readers : **_Gaby3, ShiroYuki1827, , wushu723, Natsu Yuuki, .27, Belle'Masque. _**Until next week!  
**


	4. So close, yet so far

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Fortunately its only this chapter I have yet to have finished, but the other chapters are done and only need editing and upload.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series of this manga of the mafia, KHR.**

**Chapter 4  
So close, yet so far**

"Its getting late. I guess we will look for the others in the morning," G tiredly said.

"Why?" Asari asked confused.

"We look too suspicious and people are staring. Alaude told us, we should at least try to go for a low profile," G tiredly rubbed his face.

They were walking around town with Takeshi and Hayato following them. Now that is starting to be late with the sun going down, Takeshi and Hayato lagged behind them feeling tired. After leaving to search for Tsuna in the middle of the night in their time, they entered a different time period in the morning. The lack of sleep has caught up to them.

"Good luck with that," muttered Hayato before letting out a large yawn.

"Why are you following us anyways?" G asked suspicious of the look-alikes. Hayato couldn't respond because he was trying not to trip over his feet from the lethargy.

"Can we stay with you?" Takeshi suddenly asked. Next to him, Hayato stared at Takeshi in disbelief.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" G tripped this time by the quick response from Asari.

"Asari!" hissed G.

Asari looked disappointed at G, "Are you seriously going to leave a couple of children out in the streets? Look at them, ready to fall asleep on their feet."

"Oi! We only couple of years younger than you!" protested Hayato somehow his indignation waking him up.

"Yet mentally, you are a child," someone chuckled behind them. Hayato growled and turned around, but saw no one.

"What..?" G looks around and tensed. He fingered his pistol on his side.

Hayato impatiently stared in front of him and seemed to ask the air, "Found anything?"

"Kufufu, you would know if we found him," Mukuro materialize. G and Asari took a step back and took out their weapons.

"Sh**! He looks just like him!" G cursed out while Asari watched warily.

"How rude! Why does everyone keep comparing me with that second-rate illusionist?" pouted Mukuro.

"I see you found your friends, " Knuckle arrived carrying Lambo. He brightens up when he saw G and Asari, "WHAT A BLESSED DAY! IT HAS BEEN A WHILE TO THE MAXIMUS!"

"Please tell me Lampo successfully created a time bullet he keeps going on about?" G asked warily at the little boy on Knuckles shoulders.

"Gwahaha! I am not that scaredy-cat idiot Lampo! I am Lambo and I have a ti-" Lambo began to boast.

"Oi you little midget brat! You hadn't been getting a sugar high instead of looking for **him** have you?" Hayato interrupted, not willing to give hints that they are time-travelers.

"You big meanie! I bet you didn't find nii-san either!" Lambo started to tear up. Hayato ignored him as he tried to rub off the sleep off his eyes.

"Hush child, he probably like G here and only say mean things when he is worried," Knuckle consoled the child. Then turned to G and Asari looking warily at the smirking Mukuro, "Then that would mean Lampo is still wandering around."

"You mean you lost him?!" G shouted.

In the meantime Takeshi poked Hayato awake until the storm user pushed him off. Mukuro laughed and insulted Hayato for being a failure of a right hand man. The storm guardian wasn't having it and threw unlit dynamite in retaliation.

"Well, we separated and said he will get some disguises especially when these children will be following us. Something about looking for someone important to them," then laughed, "I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISE IT WILL BE SOMEONE THAT LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE GIOTTO TO THE MAXIMUS!"

"-So how's the future? Has anyone invented a time machine or gun yet?" Lampo just entered the lobby with Ryohei and silent Chrome, who was very sleepy. The others stared at the arriving trio who were carrying a bag of clothes, but it was the ongoing conversation that caught their attention.

"YES! OUR EXTREMELY YOUNGEST LITTLE BRO THAT EXTREMELY LOOKS LIKE YOU, USE TO HAVE ONE, BUT IT WAS-!"

"Ryohei!" Hayato pulled his hair in frustration, "How much did you tell to that gossiper?!"

"Everything," Lampo looking very smug, "how you guys are from the future and somehow convince us that we accepted you as our successors."

"…" The First generation guardians stared at Lampo then at the future guardians.

"What?" Asari nervously laughed.

"Wow, sempai! And to think Hayato been trying to keep me quiet," Takeshi turned to a murderous-looking Hayato, "guess the cat is out of the bag, or is it Uri is out of the bag?" Hayato shook in anger. He tried to count and muttering Juudaime wouldn't want him to kill the others.

"I'm sorry, Storm-san, I was distracted and by the time I joined them again, he already told him," Chrome looked very dejected making Hayato sigh.

"…its been too long of day," G said after staring at Lampo wondering if its another joke of his.

"SO HAS ANYONE EXTREMELY SEEN KYOYA?" Ryohei asked trying to change the subject.

* * *

"So?" Miku grins very suspiciously that leaves Tsuna feeling wary.

"Ano…" Tsuna was unsure to respond, so he decided to introduce himself, "My name is Tsunayoshi and I'm…lost and I'm looking for a way back?"

"Hello Tsunayoshi! My name is Miku Sawada and I am glad you are here," she smiled brightly for a minute too long before Tsuna heard a thump under the table. Primo suddenly flinched.

"Please call me Ieyasu," he smiled a blank smile. Tsuna stared confused and saw at the corner of his eye how Miku looked strained before beaming saying something silly making Ieyasu laugh.

"So you're around here, but not here?" Miku asked casually as she served Tsuna food.

"Eh?" Tsuna mentally panicked.

"Well your Japanese is different from ours, but I can tell you are Japanese," Ieyasu pointed out. Then he got distracted as he watched Miku putting the food to the farthest part of the table from where he was. He tried not to pout when he realized Miku had not even serve him food.

Tsuna stared as he saw Primo gave the biggest puppy eyes at Miku. For a second it seemed to work, but she broke out a mischievous smirk. Primo sighed.

"So are you part of the Italian yakuza?" Miku innocently asked, "pass the salt Ieyasu dear."

"They're called mafia, Miku-chan," he corrected as he reached the salt on his way to serve himself food. Tsuna stares wide eyed at them of how casual they spoke about this.

"Ah," Ieyasu sighs, "so are you here in vacation or for _something else?_" Ieyasu practically sees through Tsuna. He tries not to fidget.

"Ieyasu, you're so paranoid," Miku lightly scolded Primo,"you said you left no trail and besides, does he look dangerous to you?"

"You never know," mumbled Ieyasu. He turned to Tsuna, "who are you really?"

Tsuna quickly though of a half-truth, "I'm a...distant relative of yours."

The older Sawada couple stared at him.

"How distant-?" He began, but Miku shouted.

"You're from the future!"

"Miku.." Ieyasu chuckles, but froze when he saw Tsuna gaps at her and his intuition agreed with her, "well then..."

* * *

A day or more in Tsuna's case may have passed in the past, but for Reborn it only been minutes. The Vindice guards and the Vongola mechanics beg to differ.

"What do you mean, you seen a similar case?" Reborn asked. Normally he wouldn't ask especially Bermuda, but what he knows a long time has passed and the guardians are yet to make contact with his student. Apparently the tracking trip became damage through the time jump, only working to estimate the time period.

"Hm? You ask something? To me?" Bermuda drawled.

Reborn rolled his eyes and distracted himself with ways to punish his student for keeping this from him and dealing with Bermuda.

It was silent for a couple of more minutes before Bermuda commented, "Its true he is just like him in appearance and type of resolve, but the boy is different. Stronger? Well, we'll see."

If the guards cared for breathing or not busy with the flame jar that balances the Tri-ni-set, they would sigh in relief of the silence and no jabs giving between Reborn and their boss that may lead to the destruction of Vindicare Prison. Again.

* * *

Tsuna helps around the house and Miku whenever she couldn't reach for something in her pregnant state.

He still not sure how she figured out that he was from the future.

Primo just chuckles when he sees Tsuna confused. He then explains, "One wonders if she is the one with the intuition, but she isn't always like that." He gave a goofy look at his wife who was making clothes for their child, "Yet she doesn't mind that she overlooks things so obvious and the most outrageous ones, she accepts. Its rather endearing."

Miku stops sewing, feeling someone staring at her. She looks up and blushes before looking out the window.

"Goodness, its late!" Ieyasu helps her get up, "Oh thank you, Ieyasu, reminds me of a noble boy who helped me earlier and help me get this free fabric!"

"Oh that is nice..." Primo's eyes became unfocused with a melancholy air about him. Miku pulled Ieyasu down and kissed his cheek, "You know that was after I told him to use your tab to pay for their clothes."

Primo blinked and stared at her. She smiled mischievously, "Three young teens with a full wardrobe," Ieyasu gaped at her, "its what happens when you miss my best lunch dear." She gave a look in disappointment.

Tsuna looks away at the private moment between the Sawada couple. _ I wonder if Dad had stayed, will this would have been my life? _He felt slightly jealousy of his unborn ancestor, but happy that at least Primo is happily married. Though it begs the question, where is the other guardians? Primo has yet speak about them and Tsuna knows for sure he loves his famiglia.

He would think more about it tomorrow since Miku-san practically dragged him into a funton to sleep in.

"Goodnight little Tuna," Miku kissed his forehead before leaving to join Ieyasu into bed.

* * *

G and Asari thought they were the first to be up, but Hayato and Takeshi were having some kind of drink or tea at the lobby of the inn.

"Took you long enough," Hayato commented as he typed into his phone (G and Asari had no idea what it was, but figured since they're from the future, they didn't worry, much).

"Says the kid who was falling asleep on his feet," mumbled G.

"Haha, that's true!" Hayato glared at Takeshi, but said nothing.

"We are going to the street market to get information, want to join us?" Asari calmly smiled ignoring G signs of telling him to shut up.

"Sure why not?" Hayato shrugged, but Takeshi could tell, he is getting a kick by riling up G. His eyes did soften when he saw Hayato staring at the orange V-X Phone for a minute too long. The current Vongola Rain guardian put up his smiled and slap Hayato's back.

"Maa, maa, the day isn't getting younger," Hayato gave a half-hearten glare, but nodded.

The former guardians felt they were missing something, but went on ahead to the open air market.

It was starting to get full when they arrived. There were many vendors for food and miscellaneous items. Some were cheap, but some of the foreign looking items seemed too expensive.

"Don't forget to buy the tuna!" a woman yelled to her side. She turned and faced with the two young men. She blushed in embarrassment, but grinned.

"Pardon me," she bowed and tried to go around them. She frowned. Asari turned to see what she was looking at and saw a suited person yelling profanities in Italian to a poor vendor. The vendor has no idea what they are saying, but he was upset that they were trying to steal his merchandise right in front of him.

"Ieyasu should've come," sighed the woman. Asari didn't like how the young woman waddle toward a potential dangerous situation in her pregnant condition.

"G!" Asari hissed the storm user, who was in front of him asking questions to a vendor. G glared at him, but the vendor sighs in relief that would have made Asari suspicious, but right then he was on a mission. He signaled to the woman trying to calm the obvious Italian suit man. G groans.

"Reminds me of a certain idiot friend of ours," G groans. Asari pats his shoulder in sympathy.

The walked to the woman when G cursed as he saw the man was going to push the woman down. Fortunately Takeshi and Hayato shows up and stops them.

"Maa, maa, lets not be hasty," Takeshi calmly says, but his eyes were hard on the Italian man.

Hayato guides the woman away when she gasps, "Oh!"

Everyone turns to her worried. The Italian man takes this as a cue to escape, but not before looking suspiciously at her.

"Are you alright, miss?" Asari asked.

"Its Miku," she beams, "I'm alright y the way. My child just kicked me," she gives a soft smile that made Hayato and Takeshi feel an ache, "probably scolding me for my foolishness."

"Good kid," G mumbled. He turned to look for the vendor, but he disappeared. G cursed again.

"Oh did you want some rice?" Miku asks as she rubs her stomach.

"Nah, we just looking for someone," Takeshi shrugged, but Miku sees a slight pain from the four. She decides not to push it.

"I wish you luck on whatever you are seeking," she picks up her basket, "now if you excuse me, I have to quicken my errands and find my grandson," she chuckles to herself, "and warn my husband for trouble from earlier."

After she left, G stares suspiciously behind her, "She's too young to be grandmother..."

"Probably from her husband side," Takeshi points out.

"Yeah some woman marry young and she could be his second marriage," Hayato comments, but shrugs, "whatever, I am off to search Juudaime."

Suddenly Kyoya landed in front of him. Hayato glares at him, but before he asks for a report, Takeshi speaks up.

"Nice cloak Hibari-san!" Takeshi gives him a thumbs up.

"Hn," Kyoya nodded and turned to the former guardians, "The carnivore who is hunting me is waiting at the checkpoint." Then the Vongola Cloud guardian took off again.

"…what?" G's eye twitched.

"Must have caught Alaude-san's attention," Hayato translated then resigned he asks, "you guys know the where Alaude wanted to meet up with you?"

"Yeah to a bar nearest to the harbor," Asari chuckled, "he prefers not to, but he's willing to meet up there as rendezvous whenever we spread out for information."

* * *

Tsuna walks around town carrying a bag of tuna. He wore a hat Primo let him borrow, not feeling up for questions of his relation to Primo. He rubs his forehead remembering the soft warmth when he went into HDWM and the flame flaring on his forehead. Now he feels cold and empty. The feeling to leave his friends and the mafia was becoming stronger.

Ever since he somewhat recovered from the Time Jump Incident, a slight feeling that has nothing to do with his intuition, wanted him to leave his friends. He began fearing what he feels when he is neared them. As time went on and seeing how his friends trained to become stronger, Tsuna excused himself with studying claiming he needs to get his grades up before starting to train again after he completely recovers or do papework.

Tsuna still not sure how Reborn didn't caught on, but he guesses everyone are just grateful he is still there with them instead of jumping through time.

_Maybe its best if I don't go back home and stay here_, Tsuna stops walking. He suddenly feels like drowning and like fading away. His breath quickens and panics, but before he feels like passing out, someone crashes into him.

"_Japanese, so tiny and weak,_" the man who crashed into Tsuna mutters in Italian. Tsuna looks up confused and realizes there were a lot of men in suits around town. His eyes narrows as he felt his intuition spark a warning.

Tsuna passed by more men in suits speaking in hushed tones in Italian. _What are they doing here?_ He thinks and heard only that they were asking a place to stay. Tsuna tries to follow them to the bar when one of the town officials called him.

"Ieyasu's little brother!" Tsuna blushed at this and turned around.

"I-I not his little brother-" Tsuna tried to explain, but the official interrupted him.

"Can you ask Ieyasu-dono to come by later, people are feeling uncomfortable by the sheer amount of foreigners. Also, we have papers we forgot to give him earlier, so if you follow me to get them," the town official instructed.

"Alright," Tsuna sighed and followed the town official to the office. Tsuna straighten his cap to hide his hair and bumped into a tall man with a long trench coat.

"Sorry-" Tsuna began to look up, but the town official called his attention again.

"Hurry! I don't want you to face Miku-sama's wrath for being late for lunch!" Tsuna hurried after him by the threat.

**A/N: Dun-dun duuunn. Will there be trouble soon?  
Thanks for your reviews and follows/favs. Until next time!**


	5. Family secrets

**A/N: Hello, _bonjour, hola minna. _ Double update in one week! Sadly is coming into an end in two weeks. Oh well, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 5  
Family secrets**

Alaude was annoyed at the obliviousness of the town. Just minutes ago a young man crashed into him. At least he apologized unlike the possible assassination squad of remains of the Rotto Famiglia that seems to slowly taking over the town. He fears they are trying to surround Primo before he could escape. That is if he does reside here.

"Hn," greeted Alaude when Knuckle showed up.

"GOOD AFTERNOON TO THE MAXIMUM!" Knuckle grinned, "THE OTHERS ARE ON THEIR WAY!" Alaude in response entered a small bar, followed by Knuckle.

When Lampo swaggered in, he saw a pregnant woman smiling at the bartender going toward the door. He heard them talk to each other.

"Hey Miku-san almost time, eh?" the bartender grinned.

"Yes my husband is so excited! Hopefully it will cheer him up," A pregnant woman wobbles near Lampo, who quickly went over to open the door for her.

"Ever the gentleman, Lampo-chan," Miku giggled.

"Its my pleasure to help such a lovely lady," winked Lampo.

"Oi! Move over here you little brat!" G complained from inside.

"Busy!" Lampo called out.

"Busy my a-" G stomped to Lampo.

"G!" hissed Asari and turned to Miku who was surprised at meeting each other again so soon, "How are you Miku-san?"

"Are you a freaking spy or something?" G growled at her.

"Please excuse my friend," Asari bowed, "He's just stressed about something." G rolled his eyes and joined the other guardians.

"No matter," Miku waved away, "before I got married to my husband, he tried different ways to drive me away as if afraid to hurt me or something. Although before we knew it we were married," she giggled. Then she sadly smile in recollection, "He is getting better, but at times he gets this look, but I believe one day he will be truly happy."

She blinked when she noticed all the first generation guardians together, "Have we met before?"

"Probably seen our little…relatives," G growled out.

"Oh, you all here for vacation?" Miku clapped her hands excitedly, "I hope you find what you are looking for! Well time for me to go, its almost time for me to make lunch." She left rather in a hurry for someone on their last weeks of pregnancy.

Alaude narrowed his eyes, "Suspicious."

Before G can ask what he meant, the tenth generation guardians entered in low spirits. They meet up with each other after the open air market incident to get more information. Unfortunately the people were tight lip in answering. Although their silence gave the tenth generation guardians some hope.

"That was rude even for you, old man," Hayato crossed his arms in disappointment, "No gentleman bone anywhere in that body."

"Haha, says the guy who calls his girlfriend stupid woman!" Takeshi put in.

"I DO NOT!" Hayato yelled, but a stern look from the bartender to lower their volume, he wilted.

"Hypocrite," G mumbled. The future guardians laughs at the blushing storm.

* * *

"-and scared my father out of his wits!" Miku laughed. She recently had returned from her trip in town and was telling stories to Tsuna, who was trying and failing to hold his laughter. Ieyasu blushed at the retelling of how he came to Japan by being fished out of the water.

"So laughs the Tuna," Ieyasu muttered playfully. Miku went on hysterics. Tsuna pouted.

"Oh!" Miku sit up as she placed her hand on her womb, "the child kicked." Ieyasu smiled softly and placed his hand. After a couple a seconds of waiting, his smile grew. Over his head, Miku winks at Tsuna.

Tsuna in the other hand blushes. He still remembers her good night kiss and when she kissed his forehead again that morning, she notice how confused he was.

_"It seems insignificant of me to do this little things to cheer up and be weak, but there are more than one way to help than just fighting with a lot of power," her eyes lingers at her room where Ieyasu is getting ready for the morning, "Sometimes people forget there are no longer alone.__You alone don't always carry such heavy burden. You only hinder them and yourself."_

_Then she gave Tsuna her signature mischievous smile, "The officials were not kidding about my superior interrogation techniques, there is other ways to get information without torture."_

_Tsuna was never so glad that Ieyasu decided to come out to eat breakfast than now. He had a feeling she can be as scary as Reborn, minus the explosions. He hope he will not become such a scary person._

"Come Tsunayoshi, feel," Ieyasu pulled Tsuna's arm unaware their earlier exchange and placed his hand. Tsuna gasped when he felt a kick.

"Not everyone can feel their ancestor kicking their descendants," Miku smirked leaving a spluttering Tsuna and Giotto chuckling.

"Oh Miku~" He goofily smiled and Miku smiled lovingly. Tsuna looked away feeling homesick. He felt another kick.

"Well Ieyasu go return that paperwork Tsunayoshi brought for you to the town hall," Miku interrupted their adoring look moment, "I wouldn't be surprise they are in dire need of a translator with all the sudden increase of foreigners coming into town. Especially with what happened earlier with the vendor." Ieyasu pouted at first, but sighed. As for Tsuna, he stared at her feeling that she was hiding something.

"Alright," Ieyasu turned to Tsuna in a serious tone, "I am leaving in charge of your beautiful and young grandmother."

"Get out you old grandpa and take him!" laughed Miku, "I will be fine. Just go on and bond with each other while it lasts."

Tsuna looks at her confused, but she busied herself on knitting some clothes for the baby.

* * *

For the time being the two sets of Vongola guardians begin to eat together in the bar. One side of the table were the former guardians and across the table sat future guardians.

Hayato had no trouble eating with chopsticks and smirk when G did.

"Pathetic," Hayato shook his head, amused to one up his predecessor. In the other side, G gripped his chopsticks so tightly, they broke in half. G scowled while Hayato laughs at him.

Asari had no such trouble and was chatting with Takeshi about sword technique.

"So you swish, swash, and then wooosh?" Takeshi asked and Asari looked pleased.

"Of course! I couldn't say it better myself," Asari serenely smiled.

Lambo somehow got hold of a high chair to reach the table since he didn't want to be on someone's lap. He, like Hayato, was mocking his predecessor on his lack of skill on foreign cuisine.

"Gwahaha! Lambo-sama is better than dumb Lampo!" Lambo cheered, "Tsuna-nii is even better than you!"

Most of the future guardians flinched, realizing why they were there in the first place. Hayato took the initiative.

Hayato turned to G and asked, "Look old man, can I ask you something?"

G took his time to answer and decided to slowly chew the little food he able to fish with his second pair of chopsticks before answering, "Get on with it, brat."

Hayato frowned and muttered a prayer for patience before asking, "Was your boss acting funny before leaving?"

G tensed as Takeshi picked up the questioning, "Like distant himself or getting really sad?"

The former guardians looked away. G glared at his food with Asari sighing. Alaude seemed to have ignored them all, but his eye narrowed a little if anyone took a closer look. As for Lampo and Knuckle, they were silent.

Hayato glared at the former guardians, frustrated at the long silence. Takeshi elbowed him and mouth out to be patient.

"Not including the** body stealer traitor's **incident," Mukuro muttered. This snap out the first generation into glaring at him.

"Couldn't even take care of your own pack, " Kyoya commented. He ate his food with such flair that for a second G glared with much jealously, but not as much as the jab the future cloud guardian gave them.

Fortunately Ryohei brought the conversation back into track by whispered loudly, "Basically why did he extremely go?!"

"How should we know?!" G growled. He abruptly stood up and stomped out of the bar.

Asari sighed and smiled sadly at the younger guardians before standing up as well. As Asari walked, he tightens the cords on his swords and went after G. Hayato tched and crossed his arms at not getting answers.

Knuckle looks at the ceiling for a minute longer before softly explaining, "He just disappeared one day leaving with just a note that simply said, 'I am leaving, goodbye.' "

Most of the future guardians gaps at him. Hayato's eye twitched. Their response was ignored by the past guardians, however.

"Though…" Lampo slowly began, "he did became more obviously suspicious after _that_ time." Lampo turned his attention to his seafood before viciously stabbing it until the chopsticks went through.

"That time?" Takeshi frowned in confusion at the former Lightning guardian remark.

The former lightning guardian ignored the question as he chewed some of the food, making a face at not liking the taste of sushi, "Bleh! Asari makes better sushi!"

Lambo laughed, "Picky eater! Even Lambo knows its mean to insult food! Mamma will be proud of me!" Lambo beams at Chrome when she pats the boy on his head with a small smile. Lampo scowls at them.

Knuckle shakes his head fondly before explain what Lampo meant, "WHEN I ARRIVED, IT WAS A MAXIMUM MASSACRE WITH ONLY GIOTTO STANDING!" Then Knuckle closed his eyes in pained remembrance and in a lower volume, "he practically took down most of that upcoming powerful Famiglia leaving nothing behind for anyone to be able bury them to let them rest in peace."

Some of the future guardians had different states of horrified and shock.

"Kufufu, I didn't know that man had it in him," Mukuro smirked. He went to reach for dessert taking advantage at the almost unresponsive fellow guardians.

"I can't seem to remember what happen that day and I know I was there," Lampo pouted. He lazily took a sip of his drink, then whined, "Why did they attacked us anyways?"

"Idiots," scoffed Alaude, "they specifically targeted at us and almost succeeded."

"Why? By then we were no longer Vongola," Lampo frowned.

"OUR PAST SINS FOLLOWED US TO THE MAXIMUM EVEN AFTER WE NO LONGER WITHIN THAT PATH!" Knuckle sighed loudly.

"We're still targets and for that matter I have reports-" Alaude began and frowned at the other side of the bar.

"No one believed me, but I found proof that Primo and the unknown wife pregnant with his child are here. Now they are within our grasp. Boss will surely promote me and you lot will help me do it!" boasted a man rather loudly in Italian.

"Eh? Isn't that the idiot…?" Lampo stared at the loud man.

"They're already here," Alaude stated and walked outside to inform G and Asari. Knuckle mouth turned into a firm line and followed him dragging Lampo behind him. They left the future guardians behind.

"Hey Hayato, the child could be Tsuna's ancestor," Takeshi whispered to Hayato, "if something were to happen…?" He fingered his Vongola Rain ring, worriedly.

"Doesn't matter the reason, I wouldn't be surprise Juudaime being caught in the attack," Hayato scowled, "and I for one am not comfortable on the fact of him being in trouble without us being there, **especially with what happened last time**." Tsuna's guardians grimly nodded and began to sneak out under the first generation's noses. Fortunately for them, the older men were too busy making plans and scenarios how to follow the enemy without being too suspicious.

* * *

It was too silent as they walked toward town. Tsuna wondered why would Miku seemed insisted for him to talk to Primo. _The only thing I can think of is…_ Tsuna stopped walking and thought how to word the question.

"Tsunayoshi?" Ieyasu noticed he could only hear his own set footsteps instead of two sets.

"Ieyasu-san? Why did you leave?" Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes, afraid someone like Primo, who protected the defenseless, saved Enma's ancestor, even in the midst of being betrayed by his mist guardian, just left Italy. He never found records why, only rumors of Vongola being too dark and powerful, but that reason felt too weak for some reason.

"Well, Miku-chan told us to-" laughed Ieyasu without looking at Tsuna.

"You know what I mean!" snapped Tsuna. When he heard a long sigh, Tsuna looked up to Primo looking distressed.

"I had no choice," Ieyasu looked up to the evening sky, "Vongola wasn't the only thing growing too fast." Tsuna felt a cold dread, as if suspecting what he's going to say.

"My sky flames were growing too strong, and I was visited by a strange masked man with a black and white checkered clothes, but I knew I could trust him." Tsuna tried to calm his frantic heart. As Ieyasu went on, "Especially after I practically obliterated a Famiglia who dared to hurt my guardians. I..couldn't believe how easily they beat them, my dear friends, my brothers. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by my flames and they...I could barely able to curb my power to not harm my friends right then. I feared that next time; I wouldn't able to hold back. I couldn't risk it," Primo's face turned pale as he remembered.

Tsuna awkwardly patted his arm to snap him out of it. It worked. Primo gratefully smiled at him, "So the man offered me two choices. I had decided to seal my powers since the other option was to outlive my friends by becoming the man's apprentice. I don't think even I can be strong enough to live with that. Not to mention his current apprentice giving me a glare like that," Ieyasu dryly laughed. Tsuna paled though.

"He asked me if my guardians would protect me, so I told him I couldn't burden them with me. Which is why I left them a note. I just went to the first boat I could find and found myself here," he finished. Tsuna just gaped at such ending.

Primo looked confused at Tsuna's reaction, but before he can asked Tsuna exploded, "So you left them?! Just like that?"

Tsuna frowned and scolded his ancestor, "They're your friends! Maybe they can help you or-" Tsuna stopped realizing that he had thought of doing just that when Verde told him he could never wield sky flames again.

Ieyasu turned his back to Tsuna, unable to look at him, "I have a feeling you're in similar state as I am, yet you want to go back to them even if you have no idea how. Why?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Tsuna responded without thinking. He felt it sounded right, though he mentally shivered, _either that or I know Reborn will hunt me down to demand an explanation with my guardians in tow. And it wouldn't be pretty._

At this Ieyasu turned to face Tsuna with a bitter smile, "The difference between us is that I ran away and you tried to face it."

Tsuna frowned at not understanding Ieyasu meant by that. He only ruffled Tsuna's hair in response. They walked in silence, each with their own thoughts for the rest of the way.

As they were nearing the town, a messenger boy ran to Ieyasu, "Sawada-sensei! Your wife…your wife!" Ieyasu looked worried, but he crouched down. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders to calm him.

"Breath, now," Ieyasu waited until the boy caught his breath, "what is this about my wife?" Ieyasu looked strained and somewhat excited, "Its time?"

The messenger began to nod, but quickly shook his head. The boy grabbed Ieyasu's arm in desperation with one hand and the other he took hold of his hand, "Yes, but the foreigners…the ones we told her about earlier, I walked neared them…I saw them wielding those metal weapons… fire torches to your house…wanted to warn her…too many guys so I came here."

At first Ieyasu blinked and stared at his hand that was in form of a fist within the boy's hand, then stood up and nodded to the boy, "Rest up and thank you."

Both former sky flame users took off running back to the house. The worried messenger boy looked around and checked if he was alone before smirking to himself. With a wave of his hand, the boy disappeared within silent mist flames.

**A/N: Whaat…?  
Well that was suspicious, anyways we are now nearing the end and will Tsuna's guardians make it in time or would it be a repeat of the Time Jump Incident? We'll know next time on **The Will to go on.**  
**


	6. To the Extreme Rescue!

**A/N: This was a short chapter, but as usual for my stories, it became longer.**

**Will the former skies see their guardians again?**

**Disclaimer: I will never have ownership KHR**

**Chapter 6  
To the Extreme Rescue!**

Ieyasu and Tsuna smelled smoke and ran faster. Tsuna wondered when he glanced Ieyasu's strange blank face after reading a note before putting inside of his pants' pocket. They were faced with a burning house.

Ieyasu screamed, "MIKU-CHAN!" Ieyasu rushed into the burning house. Tsuna hesitated realizing he will be no help inside when he heard men talking.

"You all saw that! Irony at its finest! Death by fire to the great sky flame user!" A crazed man cheered.

"What if they escape?" one of the gunned men asked.

"Well he will face with an army from the back and the front of the house," smirked the crazy man.

Before Tsuna could stop himself he retorted, "If you can get past me first!"

A large group of men turned and sneered at him. Tsuna counted a dozen of men. Maybe he could do this…

"He had a brother?! No matter its just one of you and thousands of us!"

"That's an exaggeration," Tsuna countered.

"Want to bet, boy?" more men came out of the trees and pointed their guns at Tsuna. Tsuna began to step back and regret what he said. It was no exaggeration, but an understatement when he sensed more behind them. Tsuna began to tremble in fear. _I could defeat them if I had my flames…_

_"A boss never runs away because of fear."_

_"I don't have what it takes to be one anymore!"_

_"The difference between us is that I ran away and you tried to face it…"_

_Yet Ieyasu-san went in without hesitation to save his family_, Tsuna thought. He put up his fists and smirked, _I may no longer have my flames, but I don't always fight like that! _Tsuna remembers all the training to able withstand the stress in being in dying will mode Reborn made him do to able to withstand the stress of dying will mode. Irony indeed.

Tsuna rushed at them and was grazed by bullets from the unforgiving onslaught of the mafia men. As he neared without stopping, the men panicked especially when he began to quickly knocked them down.

"Sh**! The kid's fast!" Tsuna in the other hand cursed at realizing he gotten rusty on his speed, but he kept attacking them.

* * *

"We should move now," Asari said. He fiddle with his swords, feeling worried for Giotto.

"Well we could've, but those weirdoes left without a trail to follow and it will take too long to look everywhere," Lampo lazily pointed out.

"Tch! I guess we could ask those brats to help us," G growled. He still upset about his boss and didn't really want to deal with Hayato's smug looks or Alaude's clone condescending looks. They may be younger than them, but he can sense strong power. It makes him feel incompetent.

"Too late. They left," Alaude had walked back to check on them and felt annoyed at not sensing them leave. They didn't look like the stealth type.

Before anyone said anything, they heard people crying out. Some were getting buckets and water, but there was so much confusion that nothing productive is being done.

"Oh no! FIRE! FIRE!" one cried out in front of them.

"Its where Sawada-sama lives!" The former guardians look where everyone was looking and sees smoke within the forest.

"The poor man! I hope he is with his wife! She is about to give birth any day now!" G narrowed his eyes and looked over to Alaude who also came into realization.

_"...I found proof that Primo and the unknown wife pregnant with his child are here..."_

"I knew that woman was suspicious!" G yelled as he remembers Miku. Alaude wasted no time and rushed into the forest.

* * *

The former guardians almost stopped and stared at the carnage. Somehow their predecessors arrived earlier and made contact with the enemy and proceeded to pulvarizing was almost like they were venting out. The only reason they were still fighting was because there seems to be no end of them.

Lambo was shouting out attacks and lightning from Chrome's side as they covered each other in their attacks. She was on the long range attacks and support for the other future guardians, manipulating the surroundings, but making sure not affecting her friends. Lambo was shocking any enemy who got close to his pseudo-sister.

Mukuro was having his time of his life on attacking enemies without mercy alongside with Kyoya bitting enemies to death with his hedgehog spikes of doom. Almost a dance between chains from some familiar handcuffs with tonfa on the side with an extra combo of a deadly trident leaking illusions.

"Kufufu! Time to face your pathetic fears!"

"Herbivores breaking the rules by wearing fake fangs shall be bitten to death!"

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei shouted. Knuckle was speechless as part of the forest and never ending army being obliviated.

Then they realized the army were clones when their faces looked the same and didn't bleed when attacked.

Lampo chose this time to go on ahead to escape the possibility of G's bad mood at being one up, again. Somehow he almost caught up to Alaude, who just ignored their clones. Then again Lampo was desperate at not being caught in Daemon's clone's illusions.

"So that is where those brats go," G commented feeling annoyed, but he noticed his clone and Asari's missing, "Where are the other two?" G asked. Asari shrugged.

"May they find their precious sky," Knuckle prayed.

By the time Alaude was just about to be out of sight of the other guardians, Lampo came back rushing, "There is a house and shootings and smoke!" Alaude had not paused at his stride, but the guardians tried to catch up to him.

When they did, they saw their cloud user leap into the burning house.

* * *

Alaude covered his mouth with his long trench coat's sleeve to breath as he quickly looked around for any signs of life. That is when he heard it.

"Hurry..._cough_...can't hold…wall much...longer...please Miku…" Alaude frowned at the familiar name, but didn't ponder much as he found said woman. She was breathing hard as she hold her womb. She barely acknowledged his presence. He can tell its dangerous for her to be there too long and swiftly carried her out the house.

He practically freaks out the guardians when he landed outside carrying the woman, all covered in soot and flaming coat.

"Heal her!" Alaude growled to Knuckle.

"Ieyasu!" She cried out between contractions. Alaude without a word went back into the forest confusing the others.

Knuckle tried to comfort her, "You must have faith, we will get him out." Then he yelled Lampo to help him get ready for Miku to give birth.

There was another explosion, "Forget this!" G knew he would be no help as long as Giotto is still in trouble and glanced at Asari who agreed.

Asari waved his sword and encompassed themselves in rain flames before rushing into the fire.

* * *

_There seems to be no end to these people! _Tsuna sensed a shot, but he fears he wouldn't able to duck the lethal shot on time.

"Systema C.A.I!" The shots recoiled inches away from Tsuna.

"Hayato?!" Tsuna gasped as the shield gave him time to catch his breath.

"Juudaime! Don't worry we're here!" saluted Hayato and went back on bombing the enemies.

"Wohoo!" Takeshi swung his bat until it turned into a sword, "Time to score a homerun!"

"That is the lamest battle cry I ever heard!" Hayato yelled as he ducked an enemy letting Tsuna finish him off with a quick uppercut.

"Really? I been wishing to say that for a long time," Takeshi pouted as he paralyzed a couple of enemies with a large wave of concentrated rain flames.

"Really?" deadpans Hayato. He shoots some dynamites before almost dreading to ask, "For how long?"

"Months!" Takeshi grinned.

"You guys…" Tsuna was torn between laughing and face palming, but decided to knock out more enemies.

Hayato gave him a thumbs up, "Primo will be fine Juudaime! His guardians should be rescuing him as we speak."

Tsuna gasps, "Since when they are here?!" He didn't get a response as the men began to fight desperately.

"Pshaw! They are no match to my never ending army that an interesting laughing guy eagerly provided for me!" laughed the cracked Mafioso.

"Even now that traitor tries to kill Primo by selling out his location?!" Hayato yelled in disbelief.

"What? Wrong! He didn't know where he was, I was the one who found the tracks the fool left behind. It was after that grinning forgetful idiot overheard my plans and volunteered to provide me with this undead army!" he laughed.

Tsuna tilted his head in thought, _Wait something is not right though…_ His suspicions grew when the enemy began to wane and became easier to defeat.

* * *

"Primo! You Dumb***! Answer me Dam***!" G yelled within the fire. He knew he is running out of time. Still he wonders why his boss couldn't use his flames to escape.

"Giotto!" Asari called out as he half-focus on calming the flames around them.

Just as G was going to scream again, they heard a murmur within the roaring fires, "…asari.?...must…be… hallucinatin'…"

"Geez, Primo! Alaude will be saying how soft you gotten or something at not able to escape something like this!" G complained out loud, hoping his best friend respond back to locate him.

"…G too...?" They followed the voice and looked down. The familiar golden hair covered in soot was seen under debris.

"Hold on Primo! Don't…_cough_…go to sleep yet!" The two guardians already on low fumes holding the flames at bay near Giotto. They saw how dull his half-lidded eyes were and tried to quickly free him.

Suddenly a large part of the roof fell. G cursed and prepared to shot some weak storm flames when something green streak bulldozed through. Lampo looked a little dizzy as if he was thrown into the house.

"Hurry, I don't want to be tied up with Alaude and his clone much longer!" Lampo shouted. G and Asari saw how a chain of some kind tied to Lampo's waist toward what they suspect the exit. Just as they reached the chain, something broke through as if it could no longer maintain its shape.

"Please don't tell me those two are fighting..." groaned G just before the chain threw them toward the other side of the house into a clearing.

* * *

"You know, I know something that not even Checkerface knows," Bermuda smirks. Reborn ignores him and the urge to know more information on what its going on with his student.

"Still wonder if he will be affected by black flames, after all, those whose flames were tainted by Checkerface's previous apprentice," Bermuda summoned his flames of the Night, "will fall into despair, no matter how long it takes. May it be tomorrow or 10 years."

"What are you? Psychic? Tsuna would not fall," scoffs Reborn.

"You never thought he would lose his flames either," Bermuda pointed out, "You are pathetic, so call greatest hitman of the world."

"Leon." Reborn cocked his gun and prepare for battle.

Bermuda laughs, "Lets see who is the greatest, shall we?"

Jagger groans and decides to check on the jar they are guarding. He may always follow Bermuda's orders, but he prefers not be part of the crossfire and break Vindicare. It already took years to fix it last time and he isn't eager to go through that again.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews:**

Sora Rider X:** Aww, thank you! I will update with my dying will!**

tofldh**: Yep and yep. :3**

i am mi-chan 'AKA Dino-Sensei:** Yeah about that...*nervously laughs***

Natsu Yuuki: **N****o you are not late, just right on time!**

**...and those who commented before!**

**Well this got intense, and boredom between previous Arcobaleno is dangerous, but who is really behind the plot of Giotto's demise? As for the unborn child: will he/she be born now or a tragedy will occur? Until Friday to find out these questions and more in** The Will to Go On!**  
**


	7. but we're here for you

**A/N: Well, well, what do we have here? A missing former, but not really Vongola guardian who "makes an appearance." Nufufu**

**Chapter 7  
...but we're here for you**...

_Earlier just after G and Asari entered the house...  
_

The tenth generation looked worriedly at the pregnant woman's wails of pain and at some points, cursing an idiot and will pay for not being with her in her time of need.

"HOW CAN I EXTREMELY HELP, KNUCKLE?!" Ryohei rushed over to help out.

"I need to have her comfortable to the maximum. There is too much blood," he looks very worried.

Lambo looked worried from his spot next to Chrome, but was snapped out of it when he was picked up. He stared at Chrome's serious look. He felt himself putting on a determined look.

"Lambo-chan, keep the enemy from nearing Miku-san," Chrome softly commanded the child.

Before Takeshi and Hayato left to after pinpointing Tsuna's location (the tracking chip in Tsuna was damaged, but its still worked when they are near) and leaving the rest of the guardians, Hayato told Chrome will be in charge. He took into account of her ability to "control" Mukuro and Kyoya to an extend, and there is no way they were leaving Ryohei and Lambo in charge for obvious reasons.

"Mukuro can you..?" Chrome trailed off.

"Of course, my Chrome," Mukuro took the other side of the makeshift clinic that Ryohei and Knuckle created. Chrome sighed in relief when Ryohei was able to help with the birth. Guess the recent training for medical emergency helped.

She let Kyoya just do his thing and let him beat up the worst of the weird, unnerving clone army. It seems like he was competing with Alaude, completely ignoring Mukuro, for now.

Lampo kept giving worried glances at the house and Alaude began to feel frustrated at the lack of his concentration that without meaning to, Lampo kept getting in his way. After saving him again, Alaude decided to summon his handcuffs and tied Lampo.

"GOOD IDEA ALAUDE! MAKE HIM USEFUL AND HAVE HIM REEL IN THE IDIOTS AND BOSS OUT, SINCE THEY HAD BEEN IN THERE FOR MORE THAN A MAXIMUM TIME!" Knuckle yelled over Ryohei's shouts of Miku to breath in a regular manner. Alaude smirked darkly at Lampo's betrayed look.

"You should help, Skylark," Mukuro purred from his position. In response, Kyoya summoned his flames and strengthen the chain around a now horrified Lampo.

"Nononono! I will help you Knuckle! I will even bring some water or anythiiiiiiiii-!" Lampo screamed in terror as he was thrown into the house, just seconds before the roof gave out. Mukuro laughed hard at this, but notice the army was starting to thin out. He narrowed his eyes as he sense something he hates more than anything.

"I know those flames..." Mukuro then called up Mukurowl and nodded across the clearing to Chrome, who accepted the owl. She activated Daemon Spade's Devil Lens, to verify Mukuro's suspicions and search a way to defeat these beings faster.

"Gwahahaha! Feel Lambo-sama's explosive powers!" Lambo took out his grenades and used it to buy time to summon his lightning flames. _I can now fight alongside my big brothers and sister!_ Unfortunately he got too excited and shocked Alaude and Kyoya, which broke their concentration on the Cloud flame chain. What do you know, Lambo really is descended from Lampo.

"Opps!" Lambo laughed nervously, but his flames still sparked.

Then he pointed out behind them before they commit homicide, "Behind you! There is some getting too close!"

Kyoya and Alaude noticed how the two sun flame users are now using their flames to stabilized Miku's and the yet to be born baby's critical state. Unfortunately they were so concentrated that they cannot afford to defend themselves. This made them vulnerable to attacks especially from someone who was able to get passed their defense.

The two cloud users quickly attacked the enemies in their way to stop it, but they fear it will be too late. The clone raised his gun and his finger went toward the trigger.

"No!" Chrome raised her trident and threw it.

* * *

Everyone had a start when they saw something large landed close to them.

"Ieyasu-san!" Tsuna cried out.

Hayato frowned at the familiar name while Takeshi rushed to stay by Tsuna's side. They became more wary when they saw the clone army were frozen, leaving its leader confused.

Asari and G slowly stood up and checked Giotto who by now was deeply unconscious. G sighed in relief when he heard Giotto's heartbeat, but then they heard a familiar laugh.

"Nufufu, it will seem that your grand plan has gone down the drain," one of the few enemies turned into the long haired Daemon.

"Y-you?! You're not Wonomichi!" cried out the leader of the Rotto underling army. The present time travelers stared in surprise.

Hayato quickly pulled Tsuna behind him and ready his dynamites in case that grinning clown decides to show up. Takeshi tightly grips his sword covering it with his rain flames. He subconsciously shifted to Tsuna's back for any surprise attacks.

"He told me I'll get an undead army to defeat Primo!" yelled the only real Rotto member. G and Asari looked confused at the tensed form of the trio of boys, but they had a higher priority: Daemon.

"How was **he** to know it would face with somewhat competent opponents who weren't Primo?" smirked Daemon, "I only helped to see if I could fool the weak boss of mine's hyper intuition. Although the power up from possessing this army of yours is worth it."

Tsuna barely hold a flinch when he saw Daemon looking curiously at the black flames he summoned.

"You little traitor!" Growled G. Lampo took one look at Daemon and excused himself in the grounds of being too tired to fight full strength and left to help Knuckle.

Takeshi and Hayato tried to calm Tsuna, who cannot forget the time when he was severely beaten by the first Vongola mist guardian.

Daemon glanced at G who was carrying an unconscious Giotto, fortunately ignoring the time travelers.

"Mmm, I see you rescued that soft hearted fool," Daemon responded.

"I'm going to freaking kill you for almost killing him and his family," G would have taken out his pistols to prove his point if he wasn't carrying his boss. Asari stood at G's side in attention ready to attack.

"Nufufu, I will love to see you try," Daemon in response turned his back to them as if dismissing low lives.

Strong coughing broke through the tension, a soft voice of longing and gratefulness spoke, "Daemon…"

The Daemon illusion froze before coldly responding, but without turning around to face Giotto, "You better destroy it."

He then turned with a bored look at the seething Mafioso, "Oh yeah, you are a dead man walking, your boss and any stragglers that escaped the last attack are now eliminated by Segundo on the grounds of selling Vongola secrets to her enemies."

Then Daemon gave a dark smirk to the freaking out Mafioso. He pointed his trident at the paling man, "Lets see what these **flames** can do, shall we?" he disappeared with a whirled of black and mist flames along with the remaining clone army and the Mafioso.

"He better run," G muttered. Tsuna rushed to Giotto as he slid off G's back. Unfortunately he was off balance, so he leaned on G's side.

"Ieyasu-san, are you alright?" Giotto waved his hand to calm Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in relief and whispered without G hearing, who was much too busy complaining what were Hayato and the others thinking leaving them like that, "What was in the note?"

Giotto smiled nostalgically before shaking his head, "It's between me and Daemon, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled already suspecting what it was.

Suddenly they heard a baby crying.

"Miku!" Giotto gasped in surprised and tried to stand up again, but G had to catch him. Giotto smiled sheepishly, but looked at the direction of the crying in eagerness.

"Alright, alright you big lunatic," G pulled up Giotto, "Let's go see your first kid and expect that we'll complain at not being invited to the wedding." Giotto ignored the threat at the prospect of showing off his first born to his best friends.

* * *

The bullet recoiled from Chrome's trident. The man was furious and tried to shot again.

Ryohei and Knuckle cursed for their inability to move since Miku is about to give birth. Fortunately Lampo swaggered in and with only opening both eyes, he seemed to disappeared and defeated the clone with lightning strike just in time.

"Nice of you of redeeming yourself Lampo," Knuckle commented. He couldn't shout without wasting energy needed for Miku.

"Of course! Lampo just had to be the best and come in the time..." Lampo unfortunately had front row view of the birth and turned green before going unconscious. Knuckle grumbled something about how weak stomach Lampo had and was no help whatsoever after all.

Suddenly the army disappeared. Everyone half heartedly cheered, exhausted from using their flames.

Lambo laughed, sparking every once in a while ignoring Kyoya and Alaude glares. Before they decided to work together for retribution, a strong healthy wail was heard. Everyone looked at the baby as Knuckle and Ryohei sighed in relief.

Chrome took part of the gown she was forced to wear and made a makeshift blanket for the tired new mother. Miku thanked her, without looking away from her baby in her arms.

Mukuro's eyes soften at the sight of the baby, but he slouched as he heard rushing steps.

The rest of the guardians and both former sky users entered their area. Giotto tightly gripped G as he stared at sight of his wife and first born son.

"Hello Tsunayoshi," leered Mukuro in greeting. Tsuna beamed at him, mostly happy for the lack of chaos from the male mist guardian as he stood between Hayato and Takeshi. In response Mukuro laughed softly mindful of the slumbering newborn.

"Extreme! So this is your great-great-great grandfather, little brother?!" Ryohei loudly whispered.

"Shh! Turf-top! She'll hear you!" hissed Hayato.

"And she already knows, young man," Miku grinned. Hayato gaped and turned to his boss.

"I know, right?" Tsuna feeling amused, shrugged.

Giotto was able to walk toward his beaming wife and sleeping son on his own. Unfortunately he didn't make it. He was suddenly jumped by his two guardians.

"Dang it Giotto! You should have at least told us you had a girlfriend first!" G growled. Asari silently cried at his shoulder. Knuckle fought his way in and loudly whispered, "Please I still need to check for any long-term effects from the smoke to the maximum!" they quickly gave him pass.

Knuckle quickly checked him over and froze.

"Knuckle?" Giotto was suddenly was engulfed in a suffocating hug.

"Dang it you man of peace! You only told us that so you can get Primo to yourself!" G growled. Giotto cried out in surprise by a sudden shock. He turned and was faced with a brooding newly awaken Lampo.

"How could you leave us like that!" Lampo hissed as lightning flames showed his agitation.

Giotto opened his mouth to give an excuse, but he looked up to see all his guardians with different levels of looks of betrayal. Then took out the note Daemon sneaked into his hand earlier.

Tsuna stared at Primo when he ripped the note and smiled at his friends, "There is no excuse to leave you all, even if I was afraid," he looked at Knuckle who was frowning, "And yes I lost my flames and my will to protect you all, but I see now that was only half true. It was the reason of why I made that decision in the first place."

Ryohei watched Tsuna with strange look. Tsuna pointedly tried to ignore his looks. This didn't go unnoticed with Tsuna's other guardians.

"I am no longer Primo as I said before, but I also not Giotto." His guardians stared at him as he went on, "I am Ieyasu, a simple married man with a lovely wife with his first born son," Miku smiled at him and let him carry their son in his arms, "who has the best friends in the world that he will never forget even beyond our time."

"Tch!" G looked away to hide his blush, but Hayato caught him.

"Wimp," Hayato whispered loud enough for G to hear.

"Shut it brat, at least my boss doesn't look like a wimp," retorted G. Hayato cursed loudly and had to have Ryohei and Takeshi who looked upset as well to hold him back. Tsuna turned white and took a step back.

"He is right," Tsuna ignored his own guardians' protests, "I broke the Vongola sky ring twice* and damaged my time and my flames are gone and-" Tsuna rambled when G scowled, interrupted.

"Is this what becomes of our Vongola not only path full of blood, but irresponsible heirs?!"

"G," Ieyasu warned. G straightens up and looked at Ieyasu. He ignored him and looked at Tsuna who was biting his lip.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me please," he softly insisted. Tsuna looked up still unsure.

Miku placed her hand at Ieyasu's arm and shook her head when he turned to face her. She spoke next.

"Come here Tuna," she smiled when Tsuna obeyed, but was blushing at the nickname. He fidgeted as he waited for her to talk. She only smiled and signaled him to get closer. Then she kisses Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna blushed harder, but felt reassured for some reason.

"See simple things go a long way," she signaled Tsuna's friends, "They came from a far off time just for you. I saw how hard they were looking for someone precious to them in the last two days and to just find out it was you, I am not surprised."

Tsuna's guardians were surprise to find the woman they all been speaking to had been with their boss the whole time. Some were relieved that he was safe, while the others annoyed on how close they were to find him before then.

Hayato smiled at Tsuna and put in, "Juudaime is Juudaime you don't need to prove yourself. You will always be our boss," Hayato bowed in reverence.

"Omnivore," Kyoya gravely nodded.

"My godfather and greatest big brother!" Lambo cheered from Chrome's arms.

"Bossu," Chrome stated.

"My future possessing body," smirked Mukuro.

"MY EXTREME LITTLE BRO!" Ryohei yelled, but was quickly hushed and glared at by the others, who pointed at the fidgeting newborn.

"Our friend," Takeshi finished and put his hand out. Kyoya growled at realizing what is going to happen.

"We are Vongola and we will change it or destroy it together!" Hayato passionately said, but carefully at not waking the baby. He placed his hand over Takeshi's. Some reluctantly placed theirs as well. They looked up to the missing one; Tsuna's. They saw his head was bowed not looking at them.

Tsuna felt his guardians' looks, _I am no longer alone, am I?_ Tsuna rubbed his face from any wetness and look up with cleared and expressive eyes that they hadn't seen a long time; the determination to win against all impossible odds.

G still looked uneasy, but saw Ieyasu smiling happily as if seeing the future will be fine.

"Together!" cheered Tsuna and placed his hands on top of the others. Suddenly the tenth generation and its boss were gone in a flash of light.

**A/N: Aww how cute...**_ahem,_** it was rather fun to write this story. Well the last chapter is up next, but it will be next Friday, since I have to recover from my sprained wrist, so no Tuesday update.  
**

SkyNakama27:** Just on time too, since next up its the last. Though I am thinking another story within **Out of Time** universe** **after this one with older Tsuna.**

Natsu Yuuki: **As you can see, I'm not good at fighting scenes, but wanted different than the usual focus on each individual fights. Hope you liked it!**

**...And to those read before and after this chapter was updated. Thank you so much!**

**Well until next time for the conclusion of** The Will to Go On**: The tenth generation will be learning some shocking revelations!**

*** - _During inheritance ceremony in canon and the previous story, _**_Out of Time_


	8. no matter what, always fighting

**A/N: Oh my gosh its finished! Thank you everyone so much for reading! Just curious, did anyone caught on that some of the chapter titles have words that were part of  
**Out of Time**'s chapter titles?**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership paperwork over KHR.**

**Chapter 8  
...no matter what, always fighting.**

Tsuna was surprised to arrive back to Vindicare Prison that looks a somewhat damaged with lingering familiar flames. Deciding he didn't even want to know what happened, he looked for the unstable portal and realized it was gone. Then he saw Reborn.

Tsuna didn't understand the relief from Jagger gave off when he distracted Reborn from a strangely smug Bermuda.

For a long minute there was silence as teacher and student stared at each other, no longer strained as it had when they last seen each other. Reborn smiled and pulled his fedora down while Tsuna gave a watery smile.

"Reborn," Tsuna greeted.

Said hitman tutor suddenly disappeared and reappeared by kicking Tsuna's head, "Dame-Tsuna keep me in the dark like that again and facing the consequences will not have nothing on reliving my torture!" Reborn pushed Tsuna down and pulled his arm back.

"OW! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Tsuna cried out. It was another minute of pain until Reborn was satisfied enough to let go.

"Geez you never change!" Tsuna complained as he rolled his shoulder back.

"And you better not," retorted Reborn, "Now let's get out of this dump."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow when some of his guardians and even Jagger groaned.

"You're just jealous that I was able to fix your broken toy," Bermuda responded.

"Bermuda? Who is taking care of the Tri-Ni-Set jar machine thing?" Tsuna asked curiously trying to ignore the fighting behind him between his guardians. They seemed to be deciding who would ask something. He had a feeling what it was.

"Party pooper," Bermuda muttered and jumped on Jagger's shoulder. For some reason Tsuna felt Bermuda was sulking. Tsuna shook his head and turned to his friends.

"So how are we leaving this place?" Tsuna asked. Then he felt like the ground swallow him up only to realize a portal was formed underneath them and everyone was swallowed by it.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as the others shouted in glee or in terror in Lambo's case. Hayato was just cursing up a storm as he caught Tsuna to protect him or not lose him in the fall.

The last thing they heard was Bermuda cackling. _That jerk!_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

After untangling themselves from Tsuna's room floor, Reborn gave Tsuna a look before locking the door. The Neo Vongola Primo boss-in-training played with the worn hat he still kept that Gi- no, Ieyasu-san gave him for disguise. He looked up and saw his friends were waiting for something as they found a spot in front of him.

Kyoya was on the farthest corners of the room near the windows, away from the group. As for Mukuro, he was at the bedpost with Chrome sitting by his feet. Ryohei decided to lay on his back on the rug that was between Tsuna's bed and dresser. Takeshi and Hayato were sitting on the large king size bed on Tsuna's left and right side respectively. Tsuna himself sat on the middle of the foot of the bed with a sleepy Lambo on is lap.

Tsuna glances at his window and frowns. By the lack of chaos from Vongola mansion's security and the sun showing signs that is coming up soon, Tsuna suspects it only been few hours whereas for them it was more than a day. He looks down to Lambo nodding off on his lap.

_I don't know where to begin_, Tsuna thinks to himself. He looks up to the worried faces of his guardians. He remembers how Ieyasu's guardians cried and show such heartbreaking relief to be with him again. Suddenly, Tsuna covers his mouth and ducks his head.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Tsuna begins to shake when he feels all his feelings he kept in since the Time Jump Incident boiled over along with the recent trip to the past. He feels horrible just thinking he wanted to leave his friends. Sure he might be a burden and didn't left, but each day he felt the urge to actually leave everyone get stronger. He had seen what his father done to his mother, even if it was to protect her from his enemies; so sad, crying in the privacy of her room, but he still can hear her. But his friends whom they and himself went through everything and just because he lost his flames, he decides its right to abandon his friends?!

He only hopes they will forgive him. He doesn't care that they will accept him for losing his flames and ability to protect them (but that deep part in his heart, he fears that the most).

"Little bro, you have the same thing as Primo?" Ryohei asks softly. Tsuna without looking up, nods.

Reborn feeling too annoyed at the angst in the room thows a green slipper to Tsuna's head. Surprisingly the young man looks up and squeaks as he saw it rushing up to his face.

Takeshi and Hayato took that as a cue. The rain flame user caught the slipper just before it hit Tsuna, while the storm pushed back Tsuna to the bed, making Lambo protested from being sandwiched.

"Master Pao Pao?!" Ryohei stood up in attention in front of Tsuna.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro didn't changed his position, but his eyes sharpen, "what are you trying to prove?"

As the guardians stood in tensed battle position, Kyoya was silently stood from his corner with his eyes closed.

"You may have lost your flames, but your intuition is still strong as ever," Reborn smirks. Tsuna sits up after Hayato lets him go. Tsuna's tearface turns blank before turning contemplated.

Takeshi only flinches a little in surprise when Leon transforms back to his original form before jumping back to Reborn.

"As for your question big brother," Tsuna begins to explain as he rubs off his tears. Fortunately his friends ignore what he's doing, instead hear what he has to say, "Its similar, I was about to give them up, but um..."

"It was your blood that kimono herbivore was covered in," Kyoya spoke up, almost surprising everyone.

"Yeah...then my time was beginning to engraved into the ring," Tsuna said, not really wanting to explain what that means yet.

"Huh?" Takeshi asks. Hayato frowns as if suspecting, but unwilling to admit what that meant.

"I..um died as in not to go dying will mode, but as in I would't be with you guys anymore died," Tsuna sheepishly explained. He had to fight to urge to duck his head.

Hayato pales as the others were not any better.

"Bu-ut I'm fine now!" Tsuna waves his arms to calm his friends, but stops when he disturbs Lambo who began to sleep again on his lap.

"Not so mentally, not that you were to begin with," Reborn retorted. Tsuna open his mouth to protest, but Reborn interrupts him.

"Well you're taking too long, how about it you lot, still going to follow this flame-less weak boss of yours still? If so, give me your rings and you can walk away," Reborn summons his green gun threateningly.

"Hn." Kyoya only glances at them, then looks out the window again, not moving again.

The rest of the guardians just sit there staring at their rings.

"My mission its the same, I will posses that body of yours Tsunayoshi," Mukuro sits down next to Chrome who nodded.

"I will go where Bossu and Mukuro-sama goes."

He was somewhat surprised when they just nodded like it didn't change a thing. Although Kyoya still looked irritated, but said nothing more.

Reborn with a hidden smirk under his fedora (he knows that Tsuna can see it since it clearly says, "see they will follow you") threatening torture training if they don't go to sleep soon. They quickly complied and went back to their rooms.

* * *

After Reborn left to check if anyone noticed about their disappearance, the guardians returned with extra pajamas and bed covers that covered all of Tsuna's bedroom floor.

"EXTREME SLEEPOVER!" Ryohei shouted, waking everyone when they began to settle down. Tsuna groans and wondering how long everyone will be crazy before going to sleep.

Although he couldn't help a big grin growing on his face at having a sleepover with his friends (especially since its just a simple sleepover, not directed by Reborn). It was like a distant dream coming true.

"SHUT UP TURF TOP! THERE ARE PEOPLE SLEEPING IN THE MANSION! DO YOU WANT TO BE KICKED OUT?!" Hayato yelled annoyed that he cannot sleep anymore.

"Haha, you should go to sleep too, you know?" Takeshi gave a scary smile. Hayato tried not to let the shark-like smile bother him, but suddenly like everyone else in the room, he felt a sudden lethargy.

"Ku...fu...fu, thats low...rain guardia-" Mukuro trailed off to sleep.

When Reborn enters the room, he smirks how Takeshi winks at him after making sure he used enough subtle rain flames to make everyone go to sleep.

"Lambo's glad Tsuna-nii is back," Lambo sleepily murmured. Tsuna smiles at this before falling to sleep as well.

* * *

They woke up almost at noon and decided to eat together for brunch. Nonno joined them at the private dining room. Fortunately for the guardians, the ninth generation guardians decided to give the rest of the day off from training.

Tsuna felt something was fishy with the way the older guardians look apologetic at him, and then gave a disbelief and resigned looks at a serene looking Nonno.

He didn't think much more of it when Reborn proclaimed he's going to train Tsuna to the ground after they eat, especially for his cheek from the day before. Though reluctant, Tsuna agreed to his logic: he will need something to make up for the loss of his flames.

"I've been wondering, how did the Vindice find out it was me? Or at least why now?" Tsuna asked.

"They have sources from many places, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn sagely answered.

"Or the fact I tipped them off," Nonno serenely smiled.

"That too," Reborn nodded gravely, but froze when Nonno didn't deny it.

"Grandpa?!" Tsuna gapped at Nonno. The guardians glared at the nonchalant Ninth boss.

"I had a feeling it will help whatever its bothering you," Nonno sip his tea ignoring the betrayed look Tsuna gave him before going on, "Usually they have their daily rounds of questioning all sky flames users for some reason. It was yesterday after our talk, they actually explained to me why. They told me of their concerns of possible loss heir of mine because of a certain incident.

I had felt it was good enough reason for me to give them permission to enter the mansion to talk to you. Since you are under my protection and they could not enter without my permission otherwise."

"So you let your only heir be taken by the feared Vindice?" Reborn blankly asked.

"Oh no! I knew Tsunayoshi will be fine, he defeated them once before," Nonno tried to calm Reborn.

It didn't help at all.

"Yes, but that was before when I had sky flames, now I have nothing to defend myself!" Tsuna stood up and yelled at his grandfather.

Nonno gave him a hard stare, "I see," Nonno went on, which Tsuna felt as if he was waiting for something, "that would be difficult on your inheritance ceremony to prove your worthiness of being the new boss of Vongola and turning it around to vigilance if not destruction of Vongola…"

Tsuna began to panic, but then he glanced at his guardians and Reborn staring at Nonno warily. Tsuna calms down.

_Will your guardians protect you?_

Tsuna can now answer that without fear and interruption that not only they will protect him, but he will support them too. After all trust is a two way street, even if it come in different forms. Besides Vongola is all about being crazy and if he is going to lead the most powerful Famiglia with no flames, then crazy he is, the most crazy of them all.

"I will prove them with my resolve; if they don't wish to stay then at least I will know who wish to stand by me. Empty words may be ignored by the mafia, but it could make or break an alliance when not kept," Tsuna looked at Nonno in the eyes.

The old Vongola boss may no longer see the golden sheen on the boy's eyes and never see his heir's sky flames ever again, but he can sense the young man's charisma that will change Vongola one day, that he always suspected. No, this time not in wishful hope, but as a true reality. Nonno can feel it within his own flames.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi once you are boss, you wouldn't be physically fighting them all the time," Tsuna sighed in relief at his grandfather's assurances trying to get over the sell out to Vindice confession from earlier, but tensed when he saw his pseudo grandfather mischievously smile, "You will be stuck in meeting after meeting or drowning in paperwork," Tsuna's eyes widen in horror at this.

He barely can survive a small fraction of it now, but the boss of all bosses' paperwork?!

"Now, now, Nonno don't scare off your only heir until he is officially instated and can no longer back out," Reborn laughed with Nonno. Tsuna in the other hand wanted to cry and revert back to his Dame self.

"We will always help you, Juudaime! Even in paperwork duty!" Hayato gave his boss thumbs up with Takeshi nervously agreeing.

"Will I get candy if Lambo helps?" Lambo asked.

"Kufufu, you all do that and slowly lose your minds. Chrome and I will be too busy taking over the mafia," Mukuro twirled his trident.

"Yes, we will confuse and destroying any who dares to even look at you wrong, Bossu," Chrome's eye gleamed with determination.

"EXTREME PLAN! COUNT ME IN!" Ryohei yelled with his mouth still full of breakfast. Hayato gave a look of disgust at his display.

Kyoya finished his breakfast as they all bickered. He walked with purpose toward Tsuna and glared at him, "I will be waiting for the promised fight, omnivore," as if losing his flames were no excuse to escape being bitten to death.

Tsuna blinked and grinned, "Of course."

Kyoya now satisfied, walked away. Tsuna sweat drop at Kyoya somehow was able to look intimidating in his pajamas.

He turned and face with his quarreling guardians until he felt Reborn's stare. He was surprised at what Reborn say next with a proud look, "You're on your way to become the Neo Vongola Primo," then he smirked mischievously, "once you are officially, you can make the rules over who is worthy or not, silly ring or no."

Tsuna to his own surprise laughed wholeheartedly at what his tutor said, missing the confused, but pleased looks of his friends.

**A/N: There is another chapter, but it will be on the **Out of Time: Special. **Funny thing about this story: it was going to be part of the **OOT:S**, but 3 pages for 1 chapter turn to almost ****30 pgs in my draft, so I decided to make it its own story sequel.  
Oh well for now, I am now…FINISHED! **** I am off to finish the other story and work on femTsuna story to upload on October 14. **

**Thank you for waiting and not giving up hope for this series. *bows in gratitude***


End file.
